Duelist Loud
by Poke'boy24
Summary: Takes place during 'No Such Luck' and between after the Original Yugioh but before GX. Summary Inside as well as OC Decks, Cards, & Characters. Rated M for Language, Description of some Monster Archetypes, and Mild Humor. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Authors/Readers, Poke'boy24 here with a new Story.**

**This here is a Loud House and Yugioh Crossover that starts during the 'No Such Luck' episode so here is the summary.**

**Summary: While waiting on the Front Porch for his Family to return from Lynn's Softball Championship, a Limo pulls up and out came the Creator of Duel Monsters himself, Maximillion Pegasus, who have come to give Lincoln the Deck he made from his entry in the Card Design Contest a few year back as a Story of Adventure opens up for the White hair Loud.**

**Remember I DON'T own The Loud House or Yugioh except the Cards I buy at stores and the OC Cards I or anyone else make.**

**Now let get on to the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

**(Chapter 1: Two Games, One Outcome)**

"_Sigh..._ When are they going to come back?" Lincoln asked himself as he sat on the front porch in his Pajamas, which he wore for a couple days straight, as he waited for his Family to return from Lynn's Softball Championships.

While waiting, he began thinking over how this all happened.

2 Weeks ago, his Fifth Older Sister Lynn made**(threaten him with a bat)** go to one of her Games from his already overbooked schedule where her Team lost and gotten the idea that he was 'Bad Luck'**(superstitious much)** and decided to use that as a way to get some time for himself. So after a few tries, he gotten the whole Family confines as it was great at first, until things started to backfire with them sealing off his Room, making him sleep outside**(Including the Pets),** and locking him out of the House.

He tried to come clean and tell the truth but with Lynn's superstition, and their Neighbor Mr. Grouse butting in, they didn't believe him.

At first he thought about going to the Game in disguise to prove he wasn't Bad Luck, but decided against it that if Lynn's Team loses and she sees him, then that will just added more rage to her already bad temper.

"Just have to wait here until they get back... " Lincoln signed to himself again until he heard the sound of a car approaching, knowing that it wasn't Vanzilla since the Van was long overdue for a tune up.

To his surprise a shiny Limo pulled up as a Silver hair Man wearing a Red Business Suit.

_'Wait... is that... '_ Lincoln thought as the Man walked towards him carrying a briefcase.

"Hello young lad, are you Lincoln Loud?" the Man kindly asked as he looked at the White hair Middle Child.

"Y-Y-Yes, and y-you're Mr. Pegasus, the Creator of the Duel Monster Card Game." Lincoln said nervously, he heard about the Card Game, but never really played it since it haven't reached Royal Woods yet or some of the other Towns like Beaverton and Hazeltucky.

"Well nice to finally meet you Lincoln-Boy, I'm here to congratulate you of being one of the Top 5 Winners of Our Card Design Competition 3 Years ago." Pegasus said with a smile before opening the case showing a single Deck inside.

"Really, which one am I!?" Lincoln asked surprised, since he usually never win anything that wasn't a Video Game.

"Fifth, you won Fifth place as the Winner's Deck was already sent up to Space once it was picked." Pegasus said as her handed Lincoln the Deck he made.

"I'll take it, I've never win at some things but I'm too excited!" Lincoln said with a grin as he looked through the Deck to see the Designs he drew and smiled at seeing that they defiantly look better then how he drew them when he was 8 years old.

"I had to say your choice for Fantasy mixed with Woodland Nature was interesting since many of the other Entries were more Space or Sci-Fi related. The Card was so wonderful that I just had to create an entire Deck for it." Pegasus said as Lincoln pulled out the Card he drew for the Contest.

It was a Spell Card with a Anthropomorphic Grey Squirrel wearing Knight's Armor, a Anthropomorphic Dragonfly wearing Red cloth around its head and waist like a Headband and Belt, and a Dragon that looked to be made out of Wood and Leaves.

The name of the Card was called **'Forest Party'**, which let you Special Summon three Lv 4 or lower Monsters from your Deck or Hand if they are Beast, Beast-Warrior, Insect, or Plant type onto the Field if your Opponent controls Monsters and you don't.

"Well I thank you for making this Deck, but I don't know how to play Duel Monsters." Lincoln said looking down.

"Well then, how about I teach you with a friendly Duel." Pegasus said with a charming smile as he started teaching the young White hair boy the Basics of the Game.

**/ /Royal Woods Baseball Stadium/ /**

_**"**__... and that's the end of the Game folks with the final score being 3-10.__**"**_ the announcer said as the Rival cheered holding the Championship Trophy as they left the field.

Lynn looked on in disbelief since she doesn't understand how her team could of lost.

"How did this even happen?! I did all my Good Luck rituals, I've prayed to the Softball Gods, I've even polished my lucky bat, so how in the world did we LOSE! ! !?" Lynn yelled in frustration as her friend and Teammate Margo tried to calm her down.

"Ease up Lynn, every Athlete have these sort of days happen to them Today just wasn't our lucky day." Margo said as something clicked inside the Fifth eldest Sister's mind.

_'Lucky... luck... Lincoln! That no good Jinx ruined my Championship with his stupid Bad Luck! O-ooo-ho Stink-oln, you are so getting your head bash open!'_ Lynn thought furiously as she was gripping tightly on her bat.

**/ /Back at the Loud House/ /**

"Okay, I think I'm starting to get it now." Lincoln said as he had some of his Cards out on the porch. "So Monster with Levels between 1-4 I can Normal Summon or Set, to Summon/Set a Level 5 or 6 I need to tribute one Monster, and for Level 7 or 8 Monsters I need to tribute two." he said as he was doing just that.

"That's right my Boy, you also have Spells and Traps that can sometimes help or hurt your Monsters which is why a majority of your Spell Cards are Equip Spells." Pegasus said as he was right from looking through a Deck of 40 Cards, Lincoln has a total of 24 Monsters, 11 Spell Cards with 9 of them being Equip Spells, and 5 Trap Cards.

"Yeah, to bad there isn't a Dueling Arena in Royal Woods since I would like to try this new Deck out." Lincoln said a little disappointed since he really wanted to try this Deck out.

"That's where you're wrong Lincoln-Boy." Pegasus said as he snapped his fingers, causing 5 members of his Security Team to appear from either the Limo, Tree, or nearby Bushes with one of them holding two Kaiba Corp. Duel Disks before handing one to Pegasus and the other to Lincoln. "Ready for your first Duel Lincoln-Boy." he said as he pulled a Deck out of his pocket and placed it in the Deck Holster.

Placing his new Deck into the Disk, Pegasus's Security Team setup barricades as both Creator of Duel Monster and White hair Loud walked onto the street and activated their Disks and drew their first five cards.

**(Pegasus LP: 4000 vs. Lincoln LP: 4000)**

"I'll start first so you can learn a bit more on how a Duel Disk works." Pegasus said politely as the only Loud Son nodded in understanding as he drew a Card. "First I'll summon a Monster in Def Mode, to do that you'll have to place the Monster Card sideways for it to be in Def Mode." he explained as a Cartoonish Alligator holding a tiny Axe appeared on the field.

**Toon Alligator: Lv4  
Element: Water  
Type: Reptile  
Atk: 800/Def: 1600**

"Now to Play or Set Spell and Trap Cards, you insert them into the slots under the Monster Zone." Pegasus explained further as he placed two Facedowns.

"Okay, let see what I can use here." Lincoln said to himself as he drew a Card and look at his hand.

**/ /Down the Street/ /**

The rest of the Loud Family were riding in Vanzilla on their way home.

"Can't this Van go any faster, I want to give Stink-oln a piece of my mind for ruining my Game!" Lynn growled angrily as she want to beat Lincoln for bringing his 'Bad Luck' her Championship.

"Lynn, Lincoln wasn't anywhere at your Game. If he was, we all would of seen him by his White hair and Pajamas." Luna said as the Rock Music Sister reminded them that Lincoln was locked out of the House so he couldn't change clothes since his Disguise Trunk was still inside his sealed up Bedroom.

"Plus I've been keeping visual watch over our Brother as he haven't left the Front Porch thanks to the Security Cameras I've left on from the time Father bamboozled us with a false Robbery of our Neighbor." Lisa reasoned _'Plus the tracking chip I've placed on his also proven this as Lynn very poor Sportsmanship of never accepting her own flaws.'_ the 4 Year old added in her thoughts since she knew her Brother was faking being 'Bad Luck' as a way to get some time for himself and went with the rest of the Family to teach Lincoln a lesson.

Before Lynn could even argued, the Van suddenly stopped as the whole Family saw a Barricade and two of Pegasus's Security Guards.

"Sorry Sir, but you can't pass this line for a Duel is in session." the Security Guard said as him and his Partner talked to the Parents.

"Weird, who would be Dueling since Royal Woods doesn't have any Duel Arenas or Card Shops." Lisa question before noticing her Parents and the Security Guards finished talking.

"Well Kids, look like we're going to walk Home so you all go with your Mother while I stay here in the Van." Lynn Sr. said as the rest of the Family got out.

"Sure you'll be fine sitting here Honey?" Rita asked as she was holding her Youngest Lily.

"Of course I will Rita, you and the Girls head to the House as I'll only be a 'Blockade' away." the Male Loud said as he chuckled a little at his own joke.

**/ /Back at the Loud House/ /**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!... " Lincoln cried out as he was knocked back as he lost a great deal of Life Points.

**(Lincoln's LP: 1200)**

"Okay, that actually hurt a little." Lincoln groaned a bit as he got back up to see Pegasus has a Cartoonish looking Dark Purple Rabbit wearing White Gloves and Knight-like Armor, and a Cartoonish looking Dragon with Green skin and a Parrot head.

**Dark Rabbit: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Beast  
Atk: 1100/Def: 1500**

**Parrot Dragon: Lv5  
Element: Wind  
Type: Dragon  
Atk: 2000/Def: 1300**

"That's was a big mistake on your part when you attack recklessly when your Opponent has a Trap Card to play." Pegasus said as the White hair Loud got back up as the crowd of Neighbors watched the Duel from either their lawn or window.

**(Pegasus's LP: 3700)**

"Well you do the saying, 'Success can't be done without a few errors', maybe I got that from a Fortune Cookie?" Lincoln said before wondering about what he just said since he hardly slept during the past few days.

Drawing a Card, he saw that it was the very Card that allowed the Creator of the very game to create a deck around it.

"I play the Spell **Forest Party**!" Lincoln exclaimed as he played the Spell. "Thanks to this Spell, when my Opponent's Life Points are higher than mine and I control no Monsters, then I can Special Summon three Lv4 or lower Monsters from Hand or Deck if they're a Beast, Beast-Warrior, Insect, or Plant type." he exclaimed as three Cards pushed out from the Deck and drew them into his hand.

"Now I summon to the field **Squirrel Knight, Crash-Hopper**, and **Lumber Dragon**!" Lincoln exclaimed as he placed those three Cards onto the Summoning slots as the Monsters appear on the Field with one being a Grey Squirrel wearing Acorn Style Armor holding a Acorn Sword and Shield. Another being a Cartoonish Anthropomorphic Grasshopper with Dark Green and Yellow-Green exoskeleton with Yellow Compound Eyes with Swirl-like pupils wearing a Yellow and Yellow-Green helmet. The final Monster was a Dragon that looks to be made of Logs and Leaves with Root-like claws and large Leaf wings on its back.

***Squirrel Knight: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Atk: 1300/Def: 1100**

***Crash-Hopper: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 600/Def: 1100**

***Lumber Dragon: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Plant  
Atk: 1700/Def: 1200**

_**"GGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!..."**_ Lumber Dragon released a echoing roar as it along with the other two Monsters appeared on the field, causing a lot of the crowd members to widen their eyes in awe.

"Next I'll have **Crash-Hopper** use his special ability! By picking which Monster you control to change their Battle position, so Crash-Hopper, let bring **Parrot Dragon** down to Defense." Lincoln said as the Grasshopper Monster gave him a thumbs up before launching himself towards his target.

_**"SSSSSSQQQUUUUAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWCCCCKKK!"**_ Parrot Dragon gave a squawking roar as it was head butted hard before falling into Def mode with a dazed look on its face while Cartoonish mini versions of it flew around its head.

"Now Lumber Dragon, attack Parrot Dragon with Forest Charge. And Squirrel Knight, you take on Dark Rabbit!" Lincoln exclaimed as the two Monsters attack their targets with Lumber Dragon ramming its wooden head into Parrot Dragon's body and Squirrel Knight hit Dark Rabbit with his Acorn Sword as both of Pegasus's Monsters burst into light particles.

***Lumber Dragon(Atk: 1700) vs. Parrot Dragon(Def: 1300)**

***Squirrel Knight(Atk: 1300) vs. Dark Rabbit(Atk: 1100)**

**(Pegasus's LP: 3700 - 200 = 3500)**

"Now Crash-Hopper, attack Pegasus directly with Gravity Stomp!" Lincoln exclaimed as the Cartoonish looking Grasshopper leaped up into the air before coming back down delivering a stomping kick that pushed the Creator of Duel Monsters back a couple of inches.

**(Pegasus's LP: 3500 - 600 = 2900)**

"Hmm, that was quite the show Lincoln-Boy." Pegasus said with a small smile causing the White hair 11 year old to scratch his head sheepishly.

"Well, thanks since this is all I could do for now." Lincoln said as he ended his turn.

Drawing a Card, Pegasus gave a small grin as he started his turn.

"As much as you've learn today Lincoln-Boy, sadly it's time for this lesson to end." Pegasus said with a down hearted tone as he began his move. "First I play the Spell **Monster Reborn** to bring back **Dark Rabbit** from my Graveyard." he started as the Cartoonish Rabbit popped out of a rabbit hole that appeared on the field and waved to his Opponents with a goofy grin on his face.

**Dark Rabbit: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Beast  
Atk: 1100/Def: 1500**

"Now I'll equip **Dark Rabbit** with **Axe of Despair**, increasing his Atk points by a grand amount." Pegasus said as a fiendish looking Axe appeared in front of Dark Rabbit as he looked at it curiously before gaining a wicked grin on his face.

**Dark Rabbit(Atk: 1100 + 1000 = 2100)**

"Now **Dark Rabbit**, attack **Crash-Hopper**!" Pegasus exclaimed as Dark Rabbit gave a wicked chuckled before jumping high in the air before bringing the Axe down onto his target, slicing a scared Crash-Hopper right down the middle before bursting into light particles.

**Dark Rabbit(Atk: 2100) vs. *Crash-Hopper(Atk: 600)**

**(Lincoln's LP: 1200 - 1500 = 0)**

Lincoln sighed as his Life Points hit 0 as the Holograms faded away showing that the Duel has ended.

"I got to say Lincoln-Boy, you put up a pretty good fight even for your first Duel." Pegasus said offering his hand as the White hair boy gave a small smile and shook hands with the Creator of the Game as the Crowd who watched the Duel clapped and cheered.

"Well, as the Creator of the Game, you would have more experience at this but it was still a good game." Lincoln said before taking the Duel Disk off his wrist and handed it back to the Game Creator.

Taking his own Disk off, Pegasus handed both Disks to his Body Guard and told him to tell the others that the Duel is over so they can let people drive again.

Before either of them could continue talking, they both heard someone yelling...

"STINK-OLN! ! !"

**/ / / / /**

**Cliffhanger to the start of a new Story.**

**Sorry everyone if I hadn't updated, I meant to get this up 2 weeks ago but gotten sick and had to choose between either my Story or My Health... I'd choose my Health.**

**Now that I'm feeling better, I'm going to try to catch up on some lost Updates and see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the 2nd Chapter of Duelist Loud where Lincoln vented out some frustration as well as departing to Duelist Kingdom.**

**I DON'T own Yugioh or the Loud House in any shape or form as they belong to the respective Creators, Writers, Illustrators, Artists, etc. as it takes work of several people to created entertainment.**

**The only thing I own are the OC Cards that appear in the Story.**

**Now on with the Fanfic!**

**/ / / / /**

**(Chapter 2: Family Problem and Departure)**

Lincoln was standing in line along with a bunch of other people waiting to get on the Ship heading towards Pegasus's Island for the Tenth Annual Duelist Kingdom Tournament. **(Remember this takes place AFTER the Original Series, but BEFORE the GX Series.) **He was both excited and nervous about this since this will be his first Tournament before looking at the Duel Glove he was wearing as he remembered the terrible first impression his Sisters made for the Creator himself.

_/ / /Flashback, a Week ago/ / /_

_"STINK-OLN! ! !" Lynn yelled as she charged towards Lincoln with her bat ready to bash his head in._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!... " Lincoln screamed as he ran away from the Sports Sister, trying to avoid getting hit by the bat before comically running up the tree sitting on one of the higher branches._

_"Get down here and take your beating like a man Stink-oln!" Lynn yelled up towards her Brother, whacking her bat against the tree to try and make him fall._

_"Just what is your flip-in problem Lynn?!" Lincoln screamed, hugging the branch for dear life, as his 5th Eldest Sister was having one of her temper tantrums._

_"Your stupid Bad Luck cost me and my Team the Championships!" Lynn yelled, wracking her Bat harder against the Tree trying to make him fall._

_"Now, now, Siblings are suppose to get along, not wanting to put each other in the Hospital." Pegasus said placing a hand on the Girl's shoulder._

_"Butt out of this you Fruit-Cake!" Lynn yelled as was going to hit him with her Bat._

_Before she could hit him, Pegasus's Security Team tackle and pinned down on the ground as one of them broke her Bat in half._

_"My Lucky Bat!, you're going to pay mummun muffmmufft... " Lynn tried saying before the Security Guard pressed her face down into the ground causing her words to muttered._

_"Threat neutralized Master Pegasus." the Guard on top of Lynn said as the rest of the Loud Family arrived._

_"Who are you and why is that Man on top of Lynn!?" Rita asked as the Card Artist turned to her and introduced himself._

_"Greetings Ma'am, I'm Maximillion Pegasus, Founder and CEO of Industrial Illusions as well as Creator of the Duel Monster Card Game." Pegasus politely said, shaking the Mother Loud's hand before motioning his other hand signaling the Guard to get off the Red clad Girl._

_"Sorry about that, but your Daughter try to hurt Master Pegasus and as his Security Team, it's our job to protect him." the Guard said as Lynn got back up onto her feet._

_"Please, as if this Pixie chump could really be that important by creating some stupid Nerd Game." Lynn said insultingly before pounding her fists against the Tree. "Now get down here Stink-oln and take your punishment for ruining my Game!" she added, trying to make the only Loud Son to fall out of the tree._

_"I wasn't at your stupid Game Lynn! I've been here waiting for all of you to return, so the fact your Team lost is your own fault!" Lincoln yelled as he was sick of always getting blame._

_"Lincoln, just apologies to Lynn so this can literally be over." Lori said since this was taking too much of her time that could be spent packing for the trip to the Beach._

_"Yeah Lincoln, I want to start packing my Swim Gown for the Beach trip!" Lola whined with some of the other Sisters nodding in agreement._

_"NO WAY! I'm tire of always being blamed for your stuff!" Lincoln said in frustration as he continue holding onto the tree branch._

_"You posted humiliating video of us for your School's Video Contest!" Lori yelled at him since that scenes of her farting was embarrassing._

_"Only because Luan said to film something funny, but never told me I COULDN'T post them without asking first!" the White hair Boy yelled back._

_"Yeah, because it's an unspoken rule." Luan said with her arms crossed while a few Sisters looked at her in shock since she admitted to telling him to do that._

_"If it was unspoken, than how was I suppose to know!" Lincoln added before calming down a little. "I should of just went with my Skateboarding Soda-Mint Stunt but no, even after I post humiliating video of MYSELF, I still lost to a Hamster running on a wheel!" he added, almost felling off the branch._

_"You got us cleaning the attic as punishment twice in one day!" Lola exclaimed._

_"The first was because YOU all had to beat me over a QUARTER that I'VE found in the couch while the second time you literally pulled me into a fight YOU all started first!" Lincoln stated, causing some of them to rub their head sheepishly while muttering 'oh... right' before listing off more of the things he was blamed for._

_"The time we got banned from the Grocery Store, YOU all ran wild instead of helping me with the shopping that you all said you would do. The Pony Book in the toilet, wasn't even mine, I just became the Brother I am and took the fall for the real owner of that Comic. Not to mention what happen at the Yard Sale since everything had to be a competition on who could sale the most." Lincoln listed on before coming up to this. "And this whole 'Bad Luck' thing, I MADE it up since I desperately wanted some time to myself since I'm always busy supporting you all at YOUR things, but most of you never want to support me at MY things." he added since he was extremely jealous of his Sisters as they have the Trophy Case to prove it._

_"Don't give me that load Stink-oln, I know that you're Bad Luck and my lost at the Championship proves it!" Lynn yelled since she never loses a Game, NEVER!_

_"For the last time, I WASN'T at your STUPID Game! I've been sitting on the Front Porch all day and have the Camera that proves it." Lincoln yelled back at her before pointing towards the Security Camera at the front door. "Plus I've been in my Pajamas for Weeks and I still hadn't taken a Shower since you basically locked me out of the House. So the fact you still lost while I WASN'T even there proves that I'm NOT Bad Luck, you're just a Sore Loser!" he added angrily as he want to put an end to this 'Bad Luck' scenario for good._

_But what he said was the straw that broke the Camel's back._

_/ / /Flashback Over/ / /_

What happen next was Lynn running into the House before running back with her CHAINSAW! Luckily one of Pegasus's Guards had a Dart Gun which knocked the Red wearing Sister out.

_'I knew Lynn takes things too far when it comes to her Ego, but did she really have to bring a CHAINSAW into this!'_ Lincoln thought as the line started moving.

Looking at his Duel Glove with two Star-chips on the wristband part of the glove, he remembered when he first got these as well as his new treads.

_/ / /Flashback, 3 Days ago/ / /_

_After what happen with Lynn and the Chainsaw, Rita and Lynn Sr. decided it would be best keep Lincoln and Jr. separated for a while by letting Lincoln stay with the Mcbrides for the rest of the Summer._

_"Wow Linc, THE Creator of Duel Monsters actually visited you in person and gave you this Deck." Clyde said as him and Lincoln, along with Rusty, Zach, and Liam, were sitting in the Dining Room looking through the White hair Boy's new Deck._

_"Man, check out these two Monsters. Bet they don't have trouble with the Monster Ladies huh." Rusty saw holding two Cards up._

_"Well this one looks to be proof that Birds and Dinosaurs are distant relatives, as well as what the baby may look like if two of them got married." Zach added holding up a single Card._

_"Yeah Lincoln, but check these here Equipment Magic. This one would definitely help with pounding the dirt for Varmints." Liam added holding one of Lincoln's Equip Spells Cards._

_"Thanks Guys, you know this is really helping me forget one of my MOST terrible ideas I've ever came up with." Lincoln said looking through the Cards in his hands._

_"Yeah, the whole 'pretend to be Bad Luck' had really cross several lines." Clyde said since his Best Bud explained how this Bad Luck thing all started._

_"Guess it explained why you missed the Anniversary Sell at the Comic Store." Rusty started._

_"As well as the release of the new Fish Fighters Game and our Chicken's Hatch Days." Liam added._

_"Not to mention the release of SMOOCH's new CD and the return Burpin' Burger's limited time Burger, the Chili Bacon Belcher." Zack said as the two Orange and single Red head finish listing the things Lincoln messed out on from either attending his Sisters activities or while the whole 'Bad Luck' thing was happening._

_Before they could continue looking through his Deck, the doorbell suddenly ranged._

_"I'll get it!" Clyde said as he got up and went to the door._

_"So Linc, how long do you think about the School year coming up?" Liam asked his White hair friend._

_"Yeah, because I'm thinking of a new look for the new year." Rusty said, striking a Hip-Hop/Rapper pose, getting his friends to laugh._

_"Well, I think there're so old Clothes in the Attic." Lincoln said before his friends started groaning. "What?" he asked, confused about what's going on._

_"Lincoln, you really need to get some new treads that aren't hand-me-downs." Rusty said, knowing some of the stuff under his bed used to belong to his Sisters._

_"My Parents are taking me to a Thrift Store for some new Clothes before the School year begins." Zach said before Clyde came back holding a package._

_"Hey Lincoln, this came in the mail for you." Clyde said setting the package down on the floor._

_Opening the box, Lincoln pulled out a folded Orange and White V-Stripped T-shirt, and pair of Dark Blue Jeans, and a new pair of White and Red Sneakers. Pulling the Clothes and Shoes out, he saw that there was another smaller box inside._

_Taking out the smaller box, Lincoln removed the lid and was surprised to find a fingerless Crimson Glove with Yellow nubs on the knuckles and a metal wristband with 10 empty star-shaped slots around it, two Golden star-shaped chips, a Card with the image of a pile of Golden Treasures, and a DVD Disc with 'To Lincoln' written on it._

_Moving to the Living Room, Lincoln place the DVD into the DVD Player and turned on the Tv. Sitting on the couch, Lincoln was surprised to see Pegasus appearing on the screen._

_"{Hello Lincoln-Boy, we have much to talk about... }" Pegasus started as the five Boys were surprised as they watched and listened to the DVD._

_/ / /Flashback Over/ / /_

From what the video said, Lincoln was invited to participate in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament to cerebrate the past 10 Years since the crowning of the 'King of Games' himself.

Taking some time to think about it, as well as some encouragement from his Friends, Lincoln decided to go for it, after asking permission from Clyde's Dads as well as Pegasus explaining how the Tournament will be handled in the recording so that helped to eased their worries.

And now here he is about to board the Cruiser that will take him and all these other Duelists who are also in the Tournament.

Once he came up to the ramp, he showed the Security Guard his Duel Gauntlet, his two Star Chips already in the slots, and the Guard allowed him aboard.

"Okay, Duelist Kingdom, here I come." Lincoln said to himself, completely nervous as he entered the Ship, ready to face all the challenges ahead of him.

**/ / / / /**

**And there's another Chapter done, finally.**

**Sorry for the lack of Updates, but with a lack of Inspiration, as well as not feeling well for the pass week, but Next Chapter will be Lincolns first Duel BEFORE the arrival to Duelist Kingdom as well as meeting two new Friends(My OCs) as well as new Enemies.**

**Also heads up, some Cards will have their TCG Effects from real life while some having their ANIME Effects.**

**I'll also be changing a few other things so keep an eye out for them.**

**See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the next Chapter of Duelist Loud to start off the new year.**

**This chapter will be Lincoln making a new friend/rival as well as a practice Duel before the actual Tournament.**

**First let see the Reviews.**

**Mr. Haziq: This takes place in the Anime as I said that some Cards will have their Anime Effects instead of their TCG Effects like Roulette Spider and Revival Jam for example.**

**megakdre100: Not all OCs are overpowered, that's just how most people make them and that's okay since this is just FanFiction.**

**qazse: Sorry you feel that way, but this is a mixture of NSL as well as Making the Case.**

**UnsanMusho: For the first question, Ingored Lincoln Fic. For the second, no idea yet.**

**SonicMax: I know right, the first 4 I can understand but the latest ones like Pendulum, Link, and now Seven are pretty confusing. **

**Remember that I DON'T own Yugioh or The Loud House in any form except for the OC Characters/Cards as well as the cards I buy at a store.**

**Now time for the Story.**

**/ / / / /**

**(Chapter 3: Practice for the Kingdom)**

After boarding the ship, Lincoln and many of the other passengers were heading towards the Lobby since the Guards requested for all of them to gather for something.

_'I wonder what this will be about?'_ Lincoln thought as Pegasus's top Guard cleared his throat before making his announcement.

"Welcome everyone, we will be heading towards Master Pegasus's Island in the spend of 2 to 3 Days." The Guard said before the other guards began moving around handing two items to all the ones entering the Tournament. "As you all notice, you have given a Keycard with the Number of the Room you'll be staying in until we reach the Island while the other was a small Booster Pack containing five cards that you can add to your Decks. Now use this time you all have to work on your Deck and Strategies before we reach the Island." The Guard finished before leaving.

After the announcement was over, Lincoln looked around to see several of the other participants either heading towards their rooms while the rest were either trading their cards or having practice duels.

Heading towards one of the many tables, the White hair boy sat down and pulled out his Deck before opening the booster pack he was given. Opening the pack, he pulled out the five cards with three Spell Cards, one with the image of a Purple and Gold color lock with a matching key snapping it open with Green smoke coming from the keyhole**(De-Spell)**, another with the image of a broken Bear-trap with reddish smoke leaving it**(Remove Trap)**, and the last having an image of a Glass Potion-bottle with bubbly Red liquid inside**(Red Medicine)**, and two Trap Cards, one with the image of a Reddish and Bluish vortex sucking in three ray of lights**(Negate Attack)**, and the other with the image of several chains shooting out from a bang of light in the background**(Shadow Spell)**.

"These can defiantly help balance out my Deck." Lincoln said to himself, given how a majority of his Spell Cards are Equip Cards, before putting his new cards into his Deck.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" a voice asked causing to look up to see another participant standing next to an empty seat.

It was a Boy his age with short Light-Red hair, a tanned skin-tone, Gray color Goggles over his eyes and a Gray bandana tied around his neck. His outfit is a Lime-Green long-sleeved shirt with Light-Blue 'C' shaped image on the front, Gray cargo-pants with a belt around his waist, Brown sandals and a Red wristband around his left wrist.

"No it's not, name's Lincoln Loud from Royal Woods." Lincoln said, offering his hand as he introduced himself.

"Thanks, I'm Trek Spok from Amity Park." The Boy, now known as Trek, introduced himself as he shook the White hair boy's hand before sitting down.

"So, this is your first Tournament huh?" Trek asked, causing the Middle Loud kid to chuckle nervously.

"Y-Yeah, I only been in one Duel, and was creamed badly." Lincoln said, remembering his Duel against Pegasus, but hey the creator of a game should be very good at it since they made the rules for it.

"Well, we have a couple of days before reaching the Island. So how about a Practice Duel?" Trek suggested, taking out his own Deck.

"Sounds like a plan! So, where do you think they keep the Duel Disks?" Lincoln asked since he doesn't know everything about Duel Monsters yet.

"Oh we're not using Disks, we'll be doing this B.K.T. style." Trek said, causing the person across from him to look confuse.

"'B.K.T.'? Is that a name for a Rock Band or something?" Lincoln asked confusedly while scratching his head.

"B.K.T. means 'Before KiabaCorp. Technology', meaning we'll be doing this old school before the Dueling Arena and Disks." Trek said before motioning towards the surface of their table.

The Table has ten 'Zones' with the five on top labeled 'Monster Zone' while the bottom five were labeled 'Spell/Trap Zone'. On the right hand side were three zones labeled as 'Field', 'Graveyard', and 'Deck' while on the left hand side was a single zone labeled 'Extra Deck'.

"We will using this for own Practice Duel." Trek said as he placed his Deck in the deck zone.

Doing the same with his own Deck, both boys drew the top five Cards before doing a quick Rock, Paper, Scissor to see who'd go first.

**(Lincoln LP: 4000 vs. Trek LP: 4000)**

"Okay, guess I'll start things off." Lincoln said as he drew a card and looked through his hand. "I place **Parro-Dactyl** in Atk position and place a card facedown and that will be it." Lincoln said, placing a Yellow Monster Card with the image of a creature that's a cross between a Parrot and Pterosaur with Green feather body, a Red feather crest on its head, Red tips on the end of its wings, Red hips, Light-Green underbelly/wings, Gray color beak and talons, and a long tail with three tips with two being Light-Green and the center tip being Red flying over a dense Forest in one of the Monster Zones before placing a card facedown in his Spell/Trap zone before ending his turn.

***Parro-Dactyl: Lv4  
Element: Wind  
Type: Dinosaur  
Atk: 1100/Def: 1400**

"Hmm, OH! Parro-Dactyl as in Parrot and Pterodactyl put together. Nice since Birds and Dinosaurs are closely related, so that's clever wordplay." Trek chuckled as he understood the small joke.

"Thanks, I may not be as _(annoyingly)_ funny as my Sister but I do have my moments." Lincoln said as Trek drew a card before making his own move.

"Small joke aside, I'll start my turn my playing **Torike** in Atk position." The Red hair boy said, placing a Yellow Monster card with the image of a Green skin Lizard-like creature with a 'U/V' shaped head with three Yellow horns, two in the back and one on its face that's curved forward, and toe claws with its hands formed into fists like it was ready to fight.

**Torike: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast  
Atk: 1200/Def: 600**

"Next I'll equip my **Torike** with **Beast Fangs**, giving a 300 point boost in both Attack and Defense." Trek added, placing a Spell card with the image of a set of Fangs in the zone under his Monster giving it a power boost.

**Torike(Atk: 1200/Def: 600 + 300 = Atk: 1500/Def: 900)**

"Now I'll have my powered up **Torike** attack your Monster, destroying it as well as dealing 400 points of damage." Trek said, neither of them noticing an astral image of both Monsters battling before **Torike** delivered a powerful charge against **Parro-Dactyl**, knocking the Dino-Bird out of the air as it released a painful squawk before disappearing.

**(Lincoln's LP: 4000 - 400 = 3600)**

Sighing deeply, Lincoln removed his Monster of the field and placed it in the Graveyard zone.

"Hey, don't worry about it Lincoln. Sometimes you'll lose Monsters when your Opponents either play stronger ones or when they use cards to either strengthen theirs or weaken yours." Trek said, trying to cheer is new friend up.

"It's not that, it's just that how you equipped your Monster was how I lost my first and only Duel." Lincoln said, remembering how Pegasus equipped his **Dark Rabbit** as well as how scared **Crash-Hopper** looked before getting sliced in half.

"Not everyone starts out great. I mean in my first Duel, I accidently summoned one of my stronger Defense Monsters in Attack mode instead of Defense mode." Trek explained, chuckling at how many mistakes he made as a rookie.

"Yeah, but this is my first Tournament and this might be one of the things I'm good at." Lincoln said dishearteningly, placing the cards in his hand down remembering all the things he tried, and failed, in back home.

"Hey, don't be so down on yourself. A lot of people made mistakes during their first Tournament than you'd think." Trek said, trying to reassure the White hair boy about how this will be different than his last Duel. "But that's why we're practicing, so everyone here would be ready since this Tournament is held where the King of Games was first crowned." He added having watched the Duels that took place there all those years ago.

"I've never really seen any of that, I've only herd bits of about how the first Duelist Kingdom Tournament took place." Lincoln sheepishly admitted, having never got the chance to do a little more research since this all came up on short notice.

"Well then, how about we get back to our Duel then. I believe it was your turn now." Trek said, causing the only Loud Son to smile before drawing a card and picking up his hand.

"Yeah, I may make a few mistakes here and there, but I'll never know if I don't really try!" Lincoln exclaimed, his spirit completely raised back up as he looked at his current hand, trying to come up with a strategy.

So far he only have one Monster that matches Torike's current attack power, but if he uses that Monster to battle, then that'll leave him wide open for a direct attack next turn since both would be destroyed due to a stalemate. Relooking through his hand, he saw that he also had and equip card to power-up one of his other Monsters.

"I play **Squirrel Knight** in attack position!" Lincoln said, placing his Monster on the zone his previous one was on. "Next I'll equip him with **Pinecone Mace**, giving him an extra 400 atk points." He added, placing a Spell card with the image of a Bronze color Mace with the club part being shaped like a pinecone right under the furry knight.

***Squirrel Knight: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Atk: (1300 + 400 = 1700)/Def: 1100**

"Now I'll have **Squirrel Knight** attack **Torike**, dealing 200 points of damage!" the White hair boy exclaimed, the astral images doing battle as **Squirrel Knight**, now equipped with the Mace instead of his Sword, blocked **Torike's** horn strike with his shield before slamming his weapon against its chin knocking it back before slamming the Mace down on the Green Beast's head like a mallet on a carnival game knocking **Torike** back down on the ground before fading away defeated.

**(Trek's LP: 4000 - 200 = 3800)**

Trek gave a small smile before removing cards on his field and placing them in the Graveyard.

"Now you're starting to get the hang of it." Trek said, drawing a card as he looked through his hand. "I'll set a Monster in defense position and end my turn with a facedown." He added, setting a card faced down in a sideway position in one of his Monster Zones before adding another one in his Spell/Trap Zone before ending his turn.

"Okay." Lincoln started as he drew a card. "I play **Flash Drago-Fly** in attack position." He place a Orange Monster card with the image of a Green Anthropomorphic Dragonfly with Light-Blue goggle-like compound eyes, Dark-Blue neck-guard, shoulder-pads, and hip-pads, Red clothes tied around its head and waist like a Headband and Belt respectively, Dark-Green digits, 3 on both hands and 2 on each foot, and two curved tips on the end of its tail as it was zipping through the Forest, leaving a speed trail behind it next to **Squirrel Knight**.

***Flash Drago-Fly: Lv3  
Element: Wind  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 600/Def: 900**

"Now I'll have **Squirrel Knight** attack your facedown Monster." Lincoln said as the astral image of **Squirrel Knight** ran towards his target, slamming the Mace down on the facedown Monster, only to be launched into the air before getting grabbed by a massive shadowy figure.

Flipping his set Monster face-up, it shows the Trek set an Orange Monster card with the image of a bipedal Insect-like monster with two horns on its head, a large sharp clawed arm ready to strike, and a wide open mouth full of fangs.

**Man-Eater Bug: Lv2  
Element: Earth  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 450/Def: 600**

"I activate my **Man-Eater Bug's** Effect, when this card is flipped faced up, I can select which one of your Monsters and destroy it. So say goodbye to **Squirrel Knight**." Trek said as the astral images of the giant Insect ate **Squirrel Knight** whole before fading away with a loud belch as both boys remove their respective cards off the field and placed them in their Graveyards.

"Well I still have my Drago-Fly to attack you with. And when this guy attacks, his attack points double so that's 1200 points of damage." Lincoln said as **Flash Drago-Fly** glowed a in a Greenish aura before dashing towards Trek, his attack points doubling as he sped up his flying.

***Flash Drago-Fly(Atk: 600 x 2 = 1200)**

"I activate my facedown, the Trap Card **Spellbinding Circle**." Trek said, flipping his facedown card revealing a Trap Card with the image of a Green mystical circle with Blue and Yellow magical symbols in it. "What this trap does is stop your Monster from attacking as well as preventing it from changing its Battle Position. This is also a Continuous Trap so as long as your Monster stays on the field, so does this trap." He explained as the astral image of **Flash Drago-Fly** was caught in the center of the circle, struggling to get free as the aura around him faded, returning his attack point to normal.

"Guess I'll end my turn than." Lincoln said, ending his turn as there was nothing he could do at the moment.

"Now it's my turn." Trek said as he drew a card and started his move. "I play **Feral Imp** in attack position, as well as equipping him with **Dark Energy** to give 300 extra attack and defense points." He added, placing down a Yellow Monster card with the image of a Green fur creature with wings on its back, big claws, a small forehead horn, and small spikes on its wings, elbows, and knees as it was in a sitting position as well as placing a Spell card with the image of a hand gripping a Dark-Blue orb right below his monster.

**Feral Imp: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
Atk: (1300 + 300 = 1600)/Def: (1400 + 300 = 1700)**

"Now my Imp attacks your Dragonfly dealing 1000 points of damage." Trek said as the astral image of **Feral Imp**, shrouded by a Dark-Purple aura, pounced towards the trapped Insect that was still struggling before being sliced by the Imp's sharp claws.

**(Lincoln's LP: 3600 - 1000 = 2600)**

"Now since your Monster is no longer on the field, **Spellbinding Circle** gets sent to the grave as well." Trek said, removing his Trap while Lincoln removed his Monster before placing them in their graveyards. "With that, I'll end my turn." He added, ending his turn.

"_Sigh_, hope I can turn things around." Lincoln sighed as he drew a card. Looking through his hand, he saw that he doesn't have a Monster strong enough to handle Trek's Imp so he'll have to go with Defense for now. "I'll set a Monster in defense position and end my turn there." He said, setting his defense before ending his turn.

"You may be backed into a corner now, but I know you'll come up with something later." Trek said before drawing a card and making his move. "I'll play **Ryu-Kishin** in attack position." He added, placing a Yellow Monster card with the image of a Reddish skin Gargoyle with a single horn on its head, Dark-Purple wings, and a muscular built as it has its arms crossed.

**Ryu-Kishin: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
Atk: 1000/Def: 500**

"Now my Imp attacks your Monster while my **Ryu-Kishin** hits you with 1000 points of direct damage." Trek said, the astral images of his Monsters attacking with **Feral Imp** destroying his only defense while **Ryu-Kishin** attacks the White hair boy directly.

**(Lincoln's LP: 2600 - 1000 = 1600)**

"Now I'll end my turn, don't give up Lincoln, I know you'll come up with something." Trek said, seeing the down look on Lincoln's face as he place his Monster into the Graveyard.

"Okay, deep breath Lincoln, deep breath." Lincoln said to himself as he drew a card before widening his eyes a little at what he just drew. "Okay, time to turn this around. I'll start my turn by playing the Spell card **De-Spell**, destroying your **Dark Energy** Equip card and returning **Feral Imp's** attack back to normal." He said, playing his new Spell while Trek remove the equip spell from the field and placed it in his Graveyard, a smile forming on his face as he could hear the gears working inside his friend's head.

"Now I'll play **Forest Pounder** in attack position!" Lincoln exclaimed, placing a Yellow Monster card with the image of a Humanoid Tree creature with two oval-shaped 'eyes' and leaves over its head, shoulders, and wrists with large hammers instead of hands, the left being smooth and mallet-like while the right was roughed with root-like spikes on the ends, as it had both arms raised and ready to strike its enemies.

***Forest Pounder: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Plant  
Atk: 1500/Def: 1250**

"Now I'll have **Forest Pounder** attack your Imp, dealing 200 point of damage." Lincoln said as the astral image of the Tree Monster smashed its left hammer down on the Green Imp, twitching comedically before fading.

**(Trek's LP: 3800 - 200 = 3600)**

"Now you're starting to get it, knew you had it in you." Trek said as he removed his Monster and placed it in the Graveyard.

"Yeah, but I still got a long way to go." Lincoln said, knowing the still large gap between both their Life Points.

"At least you're staying to see this through." Trek said as he drew a card and started his turn. "I tribute my **Ryu-Kishin** to play **Rude Kaiser** in attack position." He said as he removed his Monster before replacing it with a Yellow Monster card with the image of a Reptilian Creature with Blue hair tied in a ponytail wearing Silver and Grey armor and Axes on its wrists/forearms and Blue shin-pads in a kneeing position.

**Rude Kaiser: Lv5  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1600**

"Now **Rude Kaiser** attacks your Pounder, hitting you 300 points of damage." Trek said, the astral image of his Kaiser slashed **Forest Pounder** into several pieces with its blades.

**(Lincoln's LP: 1600 - 300 = 1300)**

"You defiantly have more experience than me." Lincoln started as he placed his Monster in his Graveyard. "But like you said, I need to see this to the very end!" he exclaimed, his spirits high as he drew his next card.

_'Okay Lincoln, what can you do with the cards in your hand?'_ Lincoln thought to himself as he looked at his hand before noticing the facedown he placed at the start of the Duel. _'Dang it, I completely forgot about that.'_ He realized before a plan formed in his head.

"First I play the facedown I set earlier!" the White hair boy said as he flipped his facedown revealing it to be a Spell card with the image of a massive hammer made of stone. "**Boulder Hammer**!, a Equip Spell that increase a Earth Element Warrior or Beast-Warrior type Monster's attack points by 1000, but also decrease their defense by the same amount, and I'm equipping it to your **Rude Kaiser**!" he exclaimed as he explained the card's effect while said Equip card appeared in the astral image Kaiser's hands.

**Rude Kaiser(Atk: 1800 + 1000 = 2800/Def: 1600 - 1000 = 600)**

"But why increase my Monster's attack?" Trek asked, confused about Lincoln's strategy.

"So I can play this guy." Lincoln said, revealing the Monster card he's planning to play. "Meet **Crash-Hopper**! When this guy is summoned, or special summoned, I can pick one Monster _you_ control and switch its battle position, so your **Rude Kaiser** is now on defense!" he said as he placed his Monster onto his field.

***Crash-Hopper: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 600/Def: 1100**

The astral image of the Grasshopper Monster appeared before leaping fast towards his target and deliver a round-house kick into the Kaiser's face, knocking it off balance and forcing it to take a knee due to the weight of **Boulder Hammer**.

Turning his Monster sideways, Trek was starting to get more into whatever Lincoln was planning. "But how are you going to defeat my Kaiser when both its defense and your Monster's attack are equally matched?" the Red head asked since his **Rude Kaiser** can attack once his next turn comes.

"Not since I'm also equipping **Crash-Hopper** with **Sunflower Sword**, giving him 500 extra attack points." Lincoln added, placing a Spell card with the image of a Sword styled like a sunflower with a Yellow-Green blade with four Sunflower-Yellow petal shaped tips on the end, a Sunflower guard, a Yellow-Green handle with a sunflower shaped end.

***Crash-Hopper(Atk: 600 + 500 = 1100)**

"Now **Crash-Hopper** attacks **Rude Kaiser**, sending it to the Graveyard." Lincoln said as the astral image of **Crash-Hopper**, now armed with the **Sunflower Sword**, leaped towards the reptilian beast before slashing upward knocking the Kaiser on its back defeated.

"You may have beaten my Kaiser, but since it was equipped with your **Boulder Hammer**, it also goes to the Graveyard as well." Trek said as both boys placed their respective cards in their Graveyards. "However, I have other Monsters that are stronger than **Rude** **Kaiser**." He added with a grin, causing Lincoln to sweat nervously.

_'I have a feeling this will only get harder.'_ Lincoln thought before looking at the two cards left in his hand. "Guess I'll end my turn since that's all I can do at the moment." He said as he ended his turn.

"Okay Lincoln, remember that every draw counts. Meaning that the card I'm about to draw may or may not end this Duel." Trek said before drawing his next card, looking at what he drew, he gave a small smile, causing Lincoln to take a sharp breath. "Look like you're still in this Lincoln." He added, as Lincoln released the breath he was holding in.

**/ / /A Few Hours later, Lincoln's Cabin/ / /**

Lincoln groaned as he face-planted against the bed in his assigned cabin.

"Man, who knew this game was harder than it looked as well as those who play it." Lincoln said out loud, remembering seeing some of the other competitors dueling after his practice duel with Trek and let just say there's a lot of tough competition. "Well, might as well start strategizing my Deck and think of some good Card combos." He added before taking out all his cards to try and create his own combinations for the Tournament.

**/ / / / /**

**And there's the end to a new chapter.**

**Sorry for the wait, but like I mentioned in the last AN, I had to rework from scratch but also got sick because like I said before.**

**"If I had to choose between my Stories or my Health, I'd choose my Health."**

**See you all next time as I'll try to work on the next chapters for all my other Stories before my Computer broke.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next Chapter of Duelist Loud as we are finally at Duelist Kingdom as well as the first Duel.**

**Remember that I DON'T own Yugioh or The Loud House except for the OCs like Cards or Characters.**

**Before we begin, let get on to the reviews.**

**OmegaDelta: You'll have to see how the whole thing turns out.**

**Geo Soul: In the future as well as some will have guilt since SilverNugget's work that inspired me to write this.**

**Now let get onto the Story! :D**

**/ / / / /**

**(Chapter 4: Welcome to the Kingdom, Duel from Fools!)**

_**HHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNKKKKK! ! ! ! !**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln screamed as the sound of the Ship's horn woke him up as he fell out of bed and onto the floor due to being startled. "_Aoooogggg…_ " he groaned sleepily before pulling himself back up.

"What time is it?..." the White hair boy yawn, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, as he looked at the clock to see what time it was. "OH SNAP, I'VE OVERSELPT!" he exclaimed as he quickly started putting his clothes on, falling over a few times, before rushing out of the room. "OH WAIT, almost forgot my Deck." He added as he stopped after a couple of step as he quickly grabbed his Deck before running down the hall.

**/ /Pegasus's Island, Docking Area/ /**

After grabbing a Muffin, and quickly gulfing it down, Lincoln join the rest of the passengers as everyone gathered at the front gate of a Castle where Pegasus, as well as his Bodyguards, stood in front of the crowd as he began speaking.

"Welcome everyone to the Tenth Annual Duelist Kingdom Tournament! Now we make a few changes since the first Duelist Kingdom." Pegasus began as two of his Guards stood next to him before opening a map showing the Island with several rectangles marked around different parts. "As you can see we have several Duel Arenas stationed in different areas with different Fields locked in so Monsters that are compadible with those Fields will be given a Field power bonus of 30% of their original attack and defense." The Creator explained as some of the Duelists were thinking which field will work for them while others were planning on heading straight towards the Fields their Decks are built around.

**(AN: The 30% Field bonus is from the First Season of the Original Series Anime as well from the GBA Games like The Sacred Card which I own.)**

"Now the Rules are simple as in every Duel, the two Duelists must wager Star Chips with 1 being the minimum with the amount varying on how many Star Chips both Duelists have. Now after the Duel, the winning Duelist shall have the wagered Star Chips and then insert them into their Duel Gauntlet's wristband." Pegasus explained as he held up said Gauntlet that everyone was wearing while motioning to the Star-shaped slots around the wristband. "Since there are over 80 or so of you here and only 8 Finalist spots so the first eight Duelists to collect 10 Star Chips shall be participating in the Kingdom's Champion Tournament." He added as he turned around before stopping to look back at the crowd. "Oh, before I forget, if you lose all your Star Chips then you will be escorted by my Security Team to bring you back to the Docks where you shall be returned home, Now enjoy and have fun y'all." He added with a playful smile as he waved before heading to his Castle as fireworks exploded meaning that the Tournament has begun.

**/ /With Lincoln and Trek/ /**

As soon as the fireworks went off, so did every participants as they all headed towards different parts of the Island to different Duel Arenas located at the Beaches, Meadows, Forests, etc., as Lincoln and Trek were walking side by side as they talked about their home Towns.

"So wait, if the place serve good Burgers, than why is it called 'Nasty Burger'? I mean back in Royal Woods we have a place called the Burpin' Burger and that name is spot on since the Burgers there are so good, you could taste them twice." Lincoln said since both Boys were talking about the places back home like Schools, Parks, and other things until they started talking about their favorite eateries.

"You know what, I don't really know myself really." Trek said as he scratched his head since he never really thought about the place's name before.

_"Aheh heh heeeeeehhh….."_

"Did you hear that?" Lincoln asked as an eerie chuckle echoed around them.

"Yeah… This reminds me of something I've seen before but I just can't place where." Trek said as both of them looked around as the chuckling continued to echo around them.

_"What we have here? A Snowball and the Amity Spok?"_ a voice echoed around the Boys as the Loud Child was sweating a bit.

"Whoever is chuckling, it sounds like they know you Trek." Lincoln said as the chuckling was getting louder as he started shivering as he was having flashbacks of past April Fools. _'Oh man oh man oh man, keep it together Linc. Don't think about those pranks.'_ He thought as he was starting to panic a little from the memories of Luan's pranks.

"Okay, whoever's laughing better knock it off!" Trek called out as he was starting to get annoyed by whoevers laughing as someone jumped down from the trees.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" Lincoln screamed at the sudden appearance as he had a hand over his heart to calm his breathing as Trek was looking at him with a sweat-drop. "Sorry, it just that my little Sister Lucy does the same thing, only not that intense." He said sheepishly before glaring at the one who jumped them as he was able to get a good look at the person.

The person was a Boy around his Sister Leni's age of either 16-17 with messy Brown hair and Blue eyes. His choice of clothing kind of make him look like a jester with Yellow and Green vertical striped Shirt and matching Pants along with Green and Yellow sneakers and to finish the outfit off, he had on a Yellow Beanie with a Bell attach on the end.

"Look like we meet again Amity Spok, _Hehehe…_ " the mystery Boy said as he chuckled.

"Um…. Who are you again?" Trek asked causing the Jester dressed Boy to face-fault.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO I AM!? I'm the one you beat at last year's Duel Fair!" the Boy yelled as he threw and Anime-styled tantrum. "I was once the reigning Champ at that Fair, until you showed up and beaten me!" he added as he had a small flashback of Past Trek standing next to a Skeletal looking Field as the Boy's past self was down on his hands and knees in defeat.

"I remembered the Fair, it was the first Tournament I entered in, but I dueled a lot of people there so you still aren't ringing any bells." Trek said shrugging his shoulders as he still doesn't know who this guy is.

"Well no matter, because I challenge you to a Duel!" the Boy exclaimed as he pointed at the Goggle wearing Red head as the ground began to shake.

"I-I-IT'S-S-SSSS A-A-A-AN EARTHQUAKE!" Lincoln exclaimed as he fell after losing his balance but was surprised to see the 'ground' opening up as a large Arena with Red and Blue sides raised up.

"Hope you're ready for a rematch, because I'm not losing this time!" the Boy exclaimed as he got in the Red box before going up.

"Well Lincoln, look like you get a live lesson of Dueling." Trek said as he walking into the Blue box as he was lifted up as well.

"Good luck against that Jester Guy Trek." Lincoln said as he wished his friend luck in this duel.

"Hope you're ready, because once I'm done with you, I'm going after Snowball next." The 'Jester' kid said as he removed his Star Chips and placed them to the side. "This is all or nothing so I wager two Star Chips." He said with a grin before placing his Deck on the Deck slot as well as a couple of cards in the Extra Deck slot.

"Okay, two Star Chips." Trek said as he placed down his own chips and Deck.

""LET'S DUEL!"" Both Boys exclaimed as the holographic projectors turned on as the Arena Field turned into a Forest Field.

**"{Duel Arena F-03 Activated, Duel Begin.}"** the Arena said in a Female Robotic voice as it activated while both Boys drew their first five cards.

**('Jester' LP: 4000 vs. Trek LP: 4000)**

"I'll make the first move, DRAW!" Jester exclaimed as he drew a card and started his move. "First I'll summon **Dark Gray** in Def mode followed by two facedowns." The Jester dressed Boy said as a Bluish-Gray Goat with tiny Bat wings on its back and five furry tails appeared on the field with two Spell/Trap Zones flashing behind it as he ended his turn.

**Dark Gray: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast  
Atk: 800/Def: 900**

"Then it's my move." Trek said as he drew a card as he thought of how he should play this out. _'No thought about it since we'll dueling on a Forest Field his Beast type Monster gets an added power boost.'_ He thought as he looked at his screen showing that Dark Gray's attack and defense were now upped 30% making it stronger.

**Dark Gray(Atk: 800/Def: 900 + 30% = Atk: 1040/Def: 1170)**

Looking at his hand he knew which Monster to summon. "I summon my **Horn Imp** in Atk mode!" the Red hair boy exclaimed as a muscular Bronze-skinned Human-like creature with Red eyes and a horn on his head wearing Silver wristbands and a Gladiator skirt appeared on his field growling.

**Horn Imp: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
Atk: 1300/Def: 1000**

"Whoa! Now that's a cool Monster!" Lincoln exclaimed as he seen one of the Monsters from his and Trek's Practice Duel on the Ship, thinking that the holographic image was defiantly better than the Card's, as he knew his Sister Lynn would freak seeing this Guy since he has the built of a Wrestler.

"Now **Horn Imp**, attack his **Dark Gray**!" Trek called out as his Imp charged towards the Goat Monster.

"I activate my facedown, the Trap card **Castle Walls**!" the Jester boy exclaimed as one of his facedowns activated revealing a Trap card with the image of, as the name provides, a Castle's wall. "This Trap increases my Dark Gray's defenses by 500 points saving it as well as dealing damage to you!" he said as his Monster was surrounded by a clear holographic projection of a Castle wall as **Horn Imp** smashed his fists against it before being pushed back.

**Horn Imp(Atk: 1300) vs. Dark Gray(Def: 1170 + 500 = 1670)**

**(Trek's LP: 4000 – 370 = 3630)**

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Trek said as he ended his turn.

"My draw." 'Jester' said as he drew a card before chuckling at what he drew. "I summon **Blackland Fire Dragon** in Atk mode!" he chuckled as a Green Dragon that you would see in Fairy Tales or Medieval Movies/Games appeared on the field roaring as it spread its wings.

**Blackland Fire Dragon: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Dragon  
Atk: 1500/Def: 800**

"Next I'll switch my **Dark Gray** into Atk mode as well. Now my Dragon, burn his Imp with Dark Flame!" he exclaimed as his monster attacked.

**"**_**RRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! ! !**_**"** the Green Dragon roared as it blasted **Horn Imp** with Blackish-Red flames, causing the Fiend to scream in agony as he was destroyed.

"That looked like it seriously hurt!" Lincoln winced as he saw Trek's Monster get burned away.

**B.F.D(Atk: 1500) vs. Horn Imp(Atk: 1300)**

**(Trek's LP: 3630 – 200 = 3430)**

"Now **Dark Gray**, attack him directly with ramming speed!" the Jester dressed boy exclaimed as the Goat creature charged through the field.

**"**_**BBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !**_**"** the Beast type Monster exclaimed as it rammed its head against the base of Trek's stand as the Red head lost some more Life Points.

**(Trek's LP: 3430 – 1040 = 2390)**

"Oh no, Trek!" Lincoln called out concern, worried that his Friend/Mentor was going to lose since another direct attack from those two will be game over.

"AHA! How does it feel to be on the losing end for once!" 'Jester' exclaimed as his opponent was down to nearly half his Life Points while he was still at full health as he ended his turn.

"I wouldn't be laughing so soon." Trek said as he drew a card and started his turn. "First I'll play the Spell Card **Silent Doom** to bring back my **Horn Imp** in Def mode." He started as the Bronze-skin Fiend reappeared on his field this time in a kneeling position with his arms crossed. "Now I tribute his to summon **Rude Kaiser** in Atk mode." He added as the Imp was replaced with the Reptilian Warrior who roared once appearing on the field.

**Rude Kaiser: Lv5  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1600**

"Forget what I said before, because THAT'S a cool looking Monster!" Lincoln said as he watched amazed as Trek pulled out one of his stronger Monsters.

"That's not all since he also gets a power boost thanks to this Field." Trek said as his Kaiser roared as it gained the Field Bonus.

**Rude Kaiser(Atk: 1800/Def: 1600 + 30% = Atk: 2340/Def: 2080)**

"Now **Rude Kaiser**, attack his **Dark Gray** with Forearm Blade!" he exclaimed as his Kaiser roared as it pounced towards the Goat creature.

"I activate my other facedown, the Trap Card **Mirror Force**!" 'Jester' exclaimed as his second facedown revealed to be a Trap card with the image of a Red energy beam being deflected by a dome of light. "This Trap destroy all of your attacking Monsters so now you're defenseless hahahahaha!" he laughed as a mirror-like light dome covered his Monsters.

"I wouldn't count on it since I'm activating my own facedown card, **Trap Jammer**!" Trek exclaimed as he activated his own facedown, revealing it to be a Trap card with the image of a Bear-trap hovering in the center of a smoking magical seal. "Since you activated a Trap during the Battle Phase, **Trap Jammer** not only negates the Trap, it destroys it also!" he explained as Jester's **Mirror Force** Trap was destroyed as the light dome surrounding his Monsters shattered.

**"**_**GGGRRR-RRRROOOOAAAAARRRR!**_**"** Trek's **Rude Kaiser** roared as it slashed **Dark Gray** with its Axe-blades destroying it as well as doing some heavy damage.

**Rude Kaiser(Atk: 2340) vs. Dark Gray(Atk: 1040)**

**(Jester's LP: 4000 – 1300 = 2700)**

"Woo-hoo! Way to go Trek!" Lincoln cheered as his Friend manage to even up the score as both their Life Points were now not too far apart.

Jester's eye twitched as he was frustrated that his opponent managed to nearly even things up. _'NO! I will not lose this time!'_ he growled in his head as he remembered all those people laughing at him, mocking about how the Fair Champion lose to a Rookie. Looking at his hand, he saw that he was only one card away from summoning his Ace if he can stall for a few more turns.

"Now I end my turn with a facedown, your turn." Trek said as he ended his turn as the Spell/Trap Zone panel behind **Rude Kaiser** flashed showing that he laid a facedown.

"My draw!" Jester exclaimed as he drew a card while frowning seeing that the card he drew wasn't the one he needed, but knew that this can help stall until he did. "I switch my **Blackland Fire Dragon** to Def mode as well as summon **Mystic Tomato**, also it Def mode." He said as his Dragon folded its wings and lowered its head while a Tomato with a wicked looking face appeared next to it.

**Mystic Tomato: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Plant/Effect  
(Atk: 1400/Def: 1100 + 30% = Atk: 1820/Def: 1430)**

"Now I end my turn." The Jester dressed Boy said as he ended his turn.

"Okay Trek, you got this." Lincoln said as a bunch of other participants gathered around to watch the Duel as well.

Trek drew his next card as he started his next move. "I summon **The 13th Grave** in Atk mode." He said as a Brownish colored Skeleton wearing a Bluish-Green cloak and holding a Broad Sword appeared on his field.

**The 13th Grave: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Zombie  
Atk: 1200/Def: 900**

"Now 13th Grave, attack his Dragon!" Trek called as his Monster slashed their Sword against the Green Dragon.

**"**_**RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!...**_**"** the Dragon roared as it was slashed by the Zombie's blade before bursting into light particles.

**The 13th Grave(Atk: 1200) vs. B.F.D.(Def: 800)**

"Now **Rude Kaiser**, let slice up some tomato paste with Forearm Blade!" the Red head added as his other Monster slashed the Tomato Monster with its blade.

**Rude Kaiser(Atk: 2340) vs. Mystic Tomato(Def: 1430)**

"I activate **Mystic Tomato's** effect! When my Tomato is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Dark Element Monster with 1500 or less Attack Points to the field in Atk mode." Jester explained as he picked up his Deck to look through it before choosing the card he was looking for. "Now taking the field, is my **Crass Clown**!" he exclaimed as a Fiendish looking Clown wearing a Pink neck frill, Green Pants with Yellow puff balls around it, Purple Gloves and Shoes with Red puff balls on the toe tip, Blue leggings, and a Purple Hat with a Yellow puff ball on the end holding a long staff as it gave a creepy chuckle.

**Crass Clown: Lv4  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Atk: 1350/Def: 1400**

"Okay, that one is really creepy." Lincoln said as a shiver ran up his spine once seeing the Crown appearing on the field.

"I end my turn." Trek said as he ended his turn, feeling like he seen this strategy before but couldn't remember where.

"My draw!" Jester exclaimed as a grin appeared on his face. "Get ready Trek Spok, because I'm bring out my Ace! I play the Spell **Polymerization** to fuse my **Crass Crown** on my field with the **Dream Crown** in my hand to Fusion Summon!" he exclaimed as another Clown with Shaggy Violet hair covering his eyes wearing a Red Jester Hat with Yellow stars, a Blue Cape, a Yellow Shirt with long sleeves matching his Hat, and Green Pants appeared besides the Fiendish looking Clown before both of them disappeared into a spiraling vortex.

"What's going on!? What's happening!?" Lincoln called out as he covered his eyes from the blinding light coming from the vortex.

"I Fusion Summon **Bickuribox** in Atk mode!" Jester exclaimed as a Green box flipped out of the vortex before popping open revealing a Fiendish looking Jack-in-a-Box with Purplish skin with a 'C' shaped beak filled with sharp teeth wearing a Dark-Violet Jester Cowl with Yellow bells on the end, a Red cape, White gloves, and a 'Bodysuit' with pictures of its face on it as it gave a wicked chuckle before glaring at Trek with those 'Crazy Eyes'.

**Bickuribox: Lv7  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Fusion  
Atk: 2300/Def: 2000**

"Okay, that's one Jack-in-a-Box I'm happy ISN'T in a Toy Store." Lincoln said fearfully thinking that this Monster could be Luan's April Fools partner in crime.

"Hope you remembered me now Trek, because me and my Monster hadn't forgot about you HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jester said before laughing madly as he was finally going to get payback for his defeat so long ago. "**Bickuribox**, let give him a preview by smashing that Skeleton!" he exclaimed as the Fiendish Toy-like Monster twirled its arm before launching a, literal, spring loaded punch into the Zombie Monster causing it to break apart like Bowling Pins getting knocked over.

**Bickuribox(Atk: 2300) vs. The 13th Grave(Atk: 1200)**

**(Trek's LP: 2390 – 1100 = 1290)**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! Victory is so close I can taste it. Now I'll end my turn with a facedown, your move Mr. Spok." He said with a grin as he knew he had this Duel won.

"Dang it Trek, I thought you were tough, but this Guy looks even tougher." Lincoln said worriedly as he looked at Jester's Monster since it was, so far, the strongest Monster he ever seen.

_'I know I seen this same Monster before, but I still can't remember where.'_ Trek thought before drawing a card. _'Either way, I better set up a good defense just in case.'_ He thought looking at his current hand. "I set a Monster in Def mode and have my Kaiser attack your **Bickuribox**!" he exclaimed as the panel next to **Rude Kaiser** flashed, showing that a Monster was set, before the Reptilian Beast-Warrior leaped towards its target, ready to slash it with its Axes.

"I activate my facedown, the Trap card **Reinforcements**!" Jester exclaimed with a grin as his facedown revealed to be a Trap with the image of a group of armored Soilders charging into battle. "Now my Monster's Atk points increase by 500, meaning you just sent your **Rude Kaiser** to its defeat HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as his Monster reached into its Hat before pulling out an _**insanely**_ large Mallet before smashing it into Trek's Kaiser causing it to roar as it burst into light particles.

**Rude Kaiser(Atk: 2340) vs. Bickuribox(Atk: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**

**(Trek's LP: 1290 – 460 = 830)**

"I end my turn." Trek said as he was sweating a little before ending his turn.

"Oh no Trek…. " Lincoln said fearfully since the Jester dress Boy said that he was next if Trek loses.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! Finally I have my revenge on how you made me a laughing stock. Once I'm done with you, I'm going after Snowball over there." He said wickedly while pointing towards the White hair Boy who flinched seeing the gleam in his eyes. "Now time to put you out of your misery." He said as he drew what he assumed to be the final card of the Duel.

"I summon **Blast Juggler** in Atk mode." Jester said as a Orange Robot with a angry snarling expression on its face and a 'clock' on its chest appeared on the field while holding Red and Green striped balls in its hands.

**Blast Juggler: Lv3  
Element: Fire  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Atk: 800/Def: 900**

"Next I play **Stop Defense** to bring your facedown Monster into Atk mode." Jester said as the panel on Trek's field flashed as a Black Humanoid creature with Orange stripes on his body appeared.

**Doron: Lv2  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
Atk: 900/Def: 500**

"HA! **Bickuribox**, attack that pathetic Monster and end this Duel." Jester said as the Fiendish Jack-in-a-Box, armed with Mallet, spring launched itself towards the Black Warrior ready to finish this Duel.

"TREEEEEKKK! ! !" Lincoln cried out since this look like the end for his friend.

"I activate the Trap, **Attack Guidance Armor**!" the Red head exclaimed revealing his facedown which is a Trap with the image of a Man wearing Armor styled to look like a Monster's face with five energy attacks being directed at his. "This Trap equips a selected Monster with cursed Armor that draws in attacks, and I'm equipping it to your Juggler!" he said as the Armor appeared on **Blast Juggler**.

Just as **Bickuribox** was about to slam **Doron** with the Mallet, its spring force it back before smashing its Mallet against the Fire Robot causing it to explode upon impact.

**Bickuribox(Atk: 2300) vs. Blast Juggler(Atk: 800)**

"And since it was your Monster that got destroyed, you also take damage as well." Trek added as Jester's eye was twitching like mad as well as grinding his teeth as he was tricked again while his Life Points dropped.

**(Jester's LP: 2700 – 1500 = 1200)**

"I end my turn." He growled as he ended his turn since his opponent managed to nearly even things up again.

"_Phwoooo…_ Okay, that was a close one." Lincoln sighed in relief as he thought his friend was finished there.

Trek drew his next card and looked at it to see that he drew his strongest Monster. _'Never thought I would use this guy so early.'_ He thought as he looked at **Bickuribox**. _'But look like I don't really have a choice.'_ He added looking at the Life Point counter.

"I tribute **Doron** to summon my own Ace, say hello to my **Summon Skull**!" the Red head exclaimed as the tiger-striped Warrior became shrouded by a thick vortex of dark cloud that sparked with electricity before disbursing as a Fiendish looking Skeletal Monster with Purple muscles appeared as lightning flashed from the disbursed clouds.

**Summon Skull: Lv6  
Element: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
Atk: 2500/Def: 1200**

"WWHHHOOOOOAAAA! ! !" Lincoln and all the other gathered Duelists exclaimed as they saw Trek's Monster appear is such a very cool way. "Lucy would be squealing in excitement if she ever sees this Monster." He added thinking his Sister would defiantly love seeing this.

Jester's eyes were twitching as he grinded his teeth angrily at seeing the very same Monster that defeated him the last time.

"Now **Summon Skull**, attack with Fiendish Lightning!" Trek exclaimed as electricity sparked around the powerful Fiend before he fired a massive bolt of lightning at the Jack-in-a-Bot Monster.

**"AAAAAHHHH-HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA! ! !"**

_**KKKAAAAAA-BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

**Bickuribox** cried out before exploding as the crowd was wide eyed at seeing something you would only see in Action Movies.

**Summon Skull(Atk: 2500) vs. Bickuribox(Atk: 2300)**

**(Jester's LP: 1200 – 200 = 1000)**

_'NO, NOT AGAIN!'_ the Jester dressed Boy thought angrily as history was now starting to repeat itself.

"I end my turn." Trek said as he ended his turn.

Jester growled as he drew his next card before grinning before looking at his hand as well as a plan formed in his head. "I play the Spell **Monster Reborn** to bring back my **Bickuribox** in Atk mode!" he exclaimed as a dark vortex appeared as Bickuribox'x Box flew out of it before said Monster popped out laughing wickedly.

"Next I play **Shield & Sword** to switch our Monster's attack and defense points!" he added as a Spell Card with the image of an Armored Warrior with an Orange circle with 'Attack' in front of the Shield along with a Blue circle with 'Defense' in front of the Sword as both Monster's hologram bodies seem to 'glitch' a bit before returning to normal as the Points were now swapped.

**Summon Skull(Atk: 2500/Def: 1200 - Atk: 1200/Def: 2500)**

**Bickuribox(Atk: 2300/Def: 2000 - Atk: 2000/Def: 2300)**

"Now **Bickuribox**, ATTACK!" he exclaimed as his Monster put his thumb in its beaked mouth as it blew its fist up like a balloon before punching the Skeletal Fiend and destroying him.

**(Trek's LP: 830 - 800 = 30)**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! You're down to a tiny chunk of Life Points, this Duel is over!" Jester laughed madly before pointing at Lincoln. "Get ready Snowball, because you're next!" he added with a mad grin causing the White hair boy to sweat in fear as he ended his turn while his Monster's attack and defense returned to normal.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Trek called out getting the Jester dressed boy's attention. "As long as I still got Life Points as well as cards in my Deck, I can still Duel!" he added as he drew his next before smiling at what he drew and started his turn. "First I summon **Copycat** in Atk mode." He said as a figure wearing Blue hat with an eye and three Yellow hoops on the ends, a Blur high-collar cape, Yellow gloves with an eye on the palms, and a Green body-suit with Blue stripes on the arms and legs holding a Blue and Red Mirror in front of their face.

**Copycat: Lv1  
Element: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Atk: 0/Def: 0**

"Ppphahahahahahahaha! ! ! You summon that pathetic Monster, it doesn't even have any attack points!" Jester laughed thinking that his Monster can beat Trek's easily.

"He may be weak, but his Effect makes up for that weakness." Trek said as **Copycat's** body became shrouded by light. "When **Copycat** is summoned, I can pick a Monster my Opponent controls and his attack and defense points becomes equal to that Monster's original attack and defense, and the Monster I'm choosing is your **Bickuribox**." He explained as the Fiendish Jack-in-a-Box's face reflected into **Copycat's** Mirror and increasing his Atk and Def.

**Copycat(Atk: 0/Def: 0 + 2300/2000 = Atk: 2300/Def: 2000)**

"Even if you attack now, both our Monsters will be destroyed and you'll be left wide open." Jester said as he don't know what the Red head is thinking.

"Now before I play this, the Spell Card **Shrink**!" Trek said as he played a Spell card with the image of a Orc being shrunk to a smaller size.

"B-B-But that…"

"That's right, this Spell halves a Monster's attack points so now your Monster is weaker than mine." Trek said cutting Jester off as **Bickuribox** was shrunk down to half its size as its attack points decreased.

**Bickuribox(Atk: 2300 – 1150 = 1150)**

"Now **Copycat**, attack with Reflection Flash!" the Red head exclaimed as **Copycat** did a hand motion in front of his Mirror before firing a blight flash of Rainbow-colored light.

**"**_**AAAAAAAHHHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! !...**_** "** Bickuribox screamed as it was vaporized by the light.

**Copycat(Atk: 2300) vs. Bickuribox(Atk: 1150)**

**(Jester's LP: 1000 – 1150 = 0)**

"N-N-Not… a-a-again… " Jester said lowly as his Life Points dropped to Zero meaning the Duel was now over.

**"{Duel over with Trek Spok as the Winner with Star Chip total now being Four. Mickey Zee now has Zero Star Chips and no longer in the Tournament.}"** the Robotic voice said as two members of Pegasus's Security came to take Jester, now identified as Mickey, back to the Dock to be taken home.

"Man that was intense." Lincoln said as that Duel was the exciting/scary thing he ever seen as a lot more questions filled his head.

"Well that sure was cutting a bit too close, but I hope a visual example help you get a good idea about what's to come Lincoln." Trek said as he placed the four Star Chips into the slots on his Gauntlet. "So any questions?" he asked as the two walked away from the Duel Arena as Lincoln began bombing him with so many questions about what was happening during the Duel.

**/ / / / /**

**Finally the first Duel of the Tournament has been done with **_**SSSOOOOOOOOO**_** many more on the way.**

**Sorry it took so long, but I was also reworking on the second chapter of Gamma Shark because like I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm working from scratch since all, and I do mean ALL, the work I did went when my computer got messed up last December meaning everything I put into it gone so I'm working from memory, which is difficult to do since I started on it back in Summer so Months, MONTHS I SAY, of brainstorming and work all gone.**

**Not to mention all the Trolls busting my chops because of all the Author Notes I left to let all the readers know what's going on since I am only HUMAN meaning I have other stuff going on in my life as well like FAMILY, a JOB, and because of this Coronavirus my HEALTH.**

**So I speak, not just for me, but my fellow Authors who TRY to work on their own Stories as well is that AT LEAST WE HAVE LIVES TO LIVE so don't try hating on me just because YOU don't like it.**

**Now then, to help me make this easier I will be showing you all Lincoln as well as my two OC's Deck after each of them had ONE Duel.**

**So here is Trek's Deck and to make it simple, everyone will have a total of 45 Cards.**

**(Trek's Deck: 45)**

**(Monsters: 26)  
Torike-Normal  
Ryu-Kishin-Normal  
Man-Eater Bug-Effect  
Rude Kaiser-Normal  
Feral Imp-Normal  
Horn Imp-Normal  
The 13th Grave-Normal  
Summon Skull-Normal  
Copycat-Effect  
Dark Assailant-Normal  
Sangan-Effect  
Doron-Normal  
Headless Knight-Normal  
Kurama-Normal  
Hunter Spider-Normal  
Humanoid Slime-Normal  
Mammoth Graveyard-Normal  
Morinphen-Normal  
Big Eye-Effect  
Familiar Knight-Effect  
Invader from Another Dimension-Normal  
Dark Titan of Terror-Normal  
Hannibal Necromancer-Effect  
Slate Warrior-Effect  
Silver Fang-Normal  
Lisark-Normal**

**(Spells: 12)  
Beast Fang  
Dark Energy x3  
Shrink  
Silent Doom x2  
Double Summon  
Sword of Dark Destruction  
Soul of the Pure  
Poison of the Old Man  
Card of Sanctity**

**(Traps: 7)  
Spellbinding Circle  
Trap Jammer  
Attack Guidance Armor  
Call of the Haunted x2  
Half or Nothing  
Graverobber**

**And that there is Trek's Deck, and if anyone can which Nick Series Trek is from, I let you decide which Field Lincoln will have his first Duel so here are the Fields that I'll be using in this Story.(Forest, Umi/Ocean, Sogan/Meadow, Mountain, and Wasteland)**

**See you all next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter for Duelist Loud where we'll get to see Lincoln's FIRST Duel of the Tournament as well as what been happening back at home.**

**Before we get to that, let get to the Reviews!**

**Chance Green G King: Thanks for your suggestions, I'll be sure to keep them in mine. And as for Lincoln's playing style, it's kind of base on Dungeon and Fantasy Games he plays light equipping your Warriors or building your Party but also a bit of Joey's Luck based Style built in there as well.**

**Mr. Haziq: Well, this is his FIRST Tournament so he's a bundle of nerves at the moment since it will take some time for him to get used to it.**

**Geo Soul: Yes Lincoln will gain Duel Spirits but not now, maybe during the Battle City Sequel.**

**SonicMax: Well yeah, but it was hinted in the last chapter as well since Trek's Deck is built with Cards that might be based off from that Series.**

**Remember that I DON'T own Yugioh or the Loud House in any way as well as any other Characters that may appear except the OCs!**

**Now onto the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

**(Chapter 5: Wayward Brother, Rising Star!)**

**/ / /Loud House, Royal Woods, Afternoon/ / /**

It was a quiet day for the Loud Family as they were watching Operation Dessert Storm on the Tv.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

A knock on the door caused some of them to groan in annoyance since this is the Final round of the Season.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Will one of you literally answer the door!" Lori demanded as she was texting her Boyfriend about the Show.

"Why can't you do it? You're closer to the door." Luan stated as she was leaning against the arm of the couch.

"I'll do it Bras since I need to get ready for a gig anyway." Luna said getting up to answer the door.

Opening the door, she saw Ronnie Anne standing with her hands in her Hoodie and an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh hey Dudette, what's got you darker than the shadow of the day?" the Musical Sister asked wonder what Lincoln's Girlfriend doing here as well why she look annoyed all of a sudden.

"Because I tried calling Lame-O to see if he wants to hang but instead I get a voice mail saying he's 'not available' at the moment so I'm here to see him face-to-face." Ronnie Anne said getting some of the Sisters to widen their eyes in shock as they quickly came up with an excuse.

"Maybe his Phone just died, try calling him again later." Leni suggested but the Skater shook her head.

"I tried several times for the past WEEK! So there's no way his Phone is dead." Ronnie Anne stated since she wasn't buying what they were saying and was about to walk inside.

"Why bother with that no good Jinx anyway? In fact, why are you still hanging out with him since his Bad Luck is going to ruin your life!" Lynn yelled as she looked towards the Girl. "If I were you, I would dump him so hard that he'd be a laughing stock for the rest of his pathetic life." She added with a smug look since that was something she would do.

"Well good thing I'm not you as I can't understand how you can even stand with that fat head of yours!" Ronnie Anne yelled glaring at the Red wearing Loud. "And the fact that you think your own Brother is 'Bad Luck' shows just how stupid you really are." She add causing Lynn's face to go Red with anger as she stepped on her Sister, causing them to complain or glare at her, as she jumped off the Couch glaring at the Santiago.

"Oh you want a knuckle sandwich to go with that bologna!" Lynn threatened ready to punch some teeth as her Sisters try to hold her back.

"Lynn, I don't want my Bobby Boo-boo Bear to ask why his Sister came home with a bloody mouth!" Lori growled glaring at her fourth younger Sister since she doesn't want her relationship with him to be ruin just because Lynn tried to force their younger siblings to break up.

"Yeah, plus the Tooth Fairy doesn't work for the Blood Bank. And if she did, she would have to pay twice the _Tooth-_intion for Dental School HAHA!" Luan added chuckling at her own joke causing some of them to groan at how terrible that was.

"Besides, why didn't you ask Clyde since those two are always hanging out?" Lana asked since her older Brother had been staying with the McBrides for a while.

"I did, but he said that Lincoln wasn't staying with them for a while which is why I'm here now to see him!" Ronnie Anne argued since this was wasting her time.

While everyone was arguing, Lily grabbed the remote as started playing with the buttons causing the Tv to flip through a few Channels before stopping on one that caught her attention before crying out. "Inkin!" she called pointing towards the Tv.

"Not now Lily, besides Lincoln should be the least of our problem right now!" Lola growled before getting hit by the Baby Loud's Sippy-cup. "HEY!" the Pink wearing Twin yelled rubbing her head.

"Inkin! Inkin!" Lily exclaimed pointing towards the Tv getting everyone's attention as they looked at what was on.

"Hey, isn't that Macimini Piggybus?" Leni questioned as the Creator of Duel Monsters appeared on the screen.

"It's Maximillion Pegasus, and it looks like he's has something important to say." Lisa said correcting the Man's name for her Second Eldest Sister before Lynn gave a snort.

"HA! Like anything that Fruitcake says would really be important." The Sports loving Loud said smugly while crossing her arms.

_"{Greetings everyone, my name is Maximillion Pegasus and I'm proud to say that this Year's Duelist Kingdom Tournament is off to a rousing start.}"_ Pegasus said as footage from this Morning's Duels. _"{As you can see we have some familiar Duelists as well as some Beginners.}" _he added showing the clip of all the Participants before everyone's eyes widen upon seeing Lincoln, wearing new Clothes, among the crowd.

"WHAT?! Lincoln gets to go on an Island Stay and NOT ME?!" Lola complained seeing Island means Beaches as she threw her Tiara on the floor.

"HA! The further away Stink-oln is the better!" Lynn said with a smug smile seeing that with her Brother miles away, the stronger her luck will be.

"I totes dig Linky's new outfit, an defendant improvement from the usual everyday Polo." Leni said as she looked over Lincoln's new outfit. "Though I would have gone Vertical strip to make more sliming but at least it is on the chest and not the belly because that is totes a fashion no." she added before Pegasus continued talking.

_"{Now you all can watch every Duel that are currently being recorded on the Kaiba Corp. Website but you will get to watch a few of these Duelists going head to head live!}"_ The Silver hair CEO exclaimed proudly.

"Please, like anyone would be interested in some stupid Card Game. Bet it's something boring like Go Fish or something." Lynn said not interested before the screen changed to show a few people gathered around a large Arena.

"Some Card Game huh?" Lucy said as Pegasus appeared in a small square on the right side of the Tv screen.

_"{This here is called a Duel Arena built by Kaiba Corp. to bring holographic imagery of the Cards to life.}"_ The CEO explained before showing a few clips of earlier Duels, including the clips where Trek's **Copycat** destroys Mickey's **Bickuribox**. _"{Now here we shall watch the first Live Duel of the Tournament, enjoy~}"_ he added as the Live Footage began playing.

"HA! If Stink-oln a part of that dumb Tournament, bet he already lost!" Lynn said smugly laying back against the couch.

"Well good thing you didn't bet anything because there he is right now." Ronnie Anne pointed out getting every Sisters to look at the screen wide eyed as it was indeed their Brother who walked into the Blue box of the Arena while some other Kid walked into the Red box.

**/ / /Duelist Kingdom, several Minutes earlier/ / /**

Lincoln and Trek walked through the Forest area as the Red head finish explaining some more stuff like Fusion and Ritual Monsters.

"Wow, so the Purple Monster Cards aren't part of the 'Main' Deck but instead are place within an 'Extra' Deck and can only be summoned using a Fusion Card as well as certain Monster?" Lincoln asked wondering if he got that right before his new friend gave him a nod.

"Yep, and Ritual Monster Cards are Blue as well as part of the Main Deck. However, they can't be summon straight to the field as you'll need a pacific kind of Ritual Spell Card as well as using Monsters from either your hand or field depending on that Ritual Monster's Level." Trek adding before noticing that they we're out of the Forest. "Look like we are now in the Meadow region of the Island." He concern as he saw a couple of Duel Arenas as some are currently being used.

"I think this is the Field that boosts the power of Warrior type Monsters?" Lincoln questioned since he saw a couple Duel Videos so he could learn a bit before leaving on the Ship.

"Yeah, both Warriors and Beast-Warriors. Why do you ask?" Trek wondered before seeing the smile on the White hair Boy's face.

"Because I'm looking forward to my first win!" Lincoln exclaimed excitedly since nearly half of his Monsters are those mentioned types.

Walking towards one of the Arenas, they watch as a Duel was about to end.

"Now **Swordstalker**, finish this with Vengeful Blade!" a Boy who looks to be in High School exclaimed as a Fiendish looking Purple skinned Warrior wearing a dark two-piece armor, a Red cape, and wielding a wicked looking Sword charged before bring his weapon down upon a large Purple Hercules Beetle, slashing it down the middle before bursting into light particles.

"No! My **Hercules Beetle**!" another, younger Kid cried as their Monster was destroyed as their Life Points dropped to Zero.

**"{Duel over with Barney Shred as the Winner with Star Chip total now being Eight. Jacob now has Zero Star Chips and no longer in the Tournament.}"** a Male Robotic voice said as the hologram faded before Barney came over and took the other Kid's Deck.

"Now see what happens when idiots like you think they can play with the Big Boys!" Barney said with a mad grin as he began ripping up every Card in Jacob's Deck, causing the younger Boy to cry as he threw the torn up pieces of Cards over him like confetti before laughing. "Maybe now you Babies will stick a game you're better at like Peek-a-Boo HAHAHA!" he laughed while Jacob was being consoled by two other Kids, most likely his friends, before the Girl began glaring at him.

Getting a closer look, Lincoln and Trek can make out their appearance.

Jacob has messy Blown hair wearing a Red Turtleneck-sweater and Green Cargo-pants as he was crying over his destroyed Deck. The Girl on his left glaring at the older Boy has Blonde hair in a Bobbed style and Black Glasses wearing a Black long-sleeve Shirt, Black Pants, and a Aquamarine Overall-like Dress. The other Boy on Jacob's right was the tallest of the three with short Light-Brown hair and an overbite wearing a White T-Shirt and Lavender Pants as he was tenderly patting Jacob's shoulder.

Looking towards Barney they saw that he has spiky Brown hair with Silver ear piercings wearing a Black Jacket zipped up and torn Jeans as he continue laughing at the three.

"HEY! What gives you the right to rip up another Duelist's Deck after they lost!?" Trek yelled as he also began glaring at the older Boy.

"Please, I'm just these dumb Babies that they don't belong here by crushing them in spirit." Barney sneered glaring at the Red head.

"That still doesn't mean you should tear up another person Cards you Asshole!" the Girl yelled angrily since she and her friends only came to try to win the Prize Money so their School could finally get the repairs that it needed.

"Why don't you tell someone who gives a damn Sweet Cheeks." Barney sneered not caring about the Brat's whining.

"SWEET CHEEKS! ! ! I'll show you whose a Sweet Cheek by shoving my foot up your-!" the Girl yelled furiously and was about to give this Guy a piece of her mind before feeling Jacob place a hand on her shoulder.

"No Renee, this Jerk just isn't worth it, just isn't worth it." Jacob said, his eyes Red from crying, just as two Security Guards came to take them to the Ship taking them home. "Come on guys, I need to figure out how I'm supposed to explain to my Oldest Brother that the Cards he gave me got torn up." He added holding the pieces of his Deck as the three walked over towards the Guards.

Seeing the sad looks on their faces, Lincoln stepped right in front of them. "Wait! Before you take them away, at least let them watch as I take that Asshole down a peg for destroying their Decks." He said hoping the Guards would at least consider it before the three Kids looked at him in shock.

"Are you crazy?! This guy will put you down within a second like Old Yeller only without the mercy behind it!" the tall Boy exclaimed trying to warn him not to do it.

"Buford's right. If you lose then your Deck will be torn up also, torn up also!" Jacob added since it was bad enough him and his friends lost their Decks, he doesn't want someone else to lose their Deck also.

"And why would I want to Duel a Nobody like you." Barney said with smugness since this was a waste of his time.

"You have Eight Star Chips right? Well I have Two Star Chips so if you win that mean you'll be the first Duelist in history to make it to the Castle in the shortest amount of time." Lincoln stated playing with this guy's ego.

"Fine, but WHEN I win, your Cards are going to be in more pieces than your spirit when I crush it!" Barney said with a grin before walking back towards the Red box.

"Lincoln let me handle this guy since he clearly has more experience than you." Trek try to reason with the White hair Loud only for him to shake his head no.

"No Trek, I said that I would face him. But don't worry because what I lack in experience, I make up for it with my planning since I'm known as 'The Man with the Plan' back home." Lincoln said with a smile as he walked towards the Blue box.

**/ / /The Loud House, Present time/ / /**

"Ha!, Bet Stink-oln won't even last one turn." Lynn stated while Ronnie Anne glared at her.

"What make you say that since you were just making fun of the Game earlier?" she asked crossing her arms.

"See that Trophy Case back there, it's proof of how awesome I am so I know Stink-oln will lose since he's just a rotten Jinx." The Sports Sister added smugly since she knows she's right.

"Well I bet that he'll win, and if he does then you have to admit that you're a sore loser." Ronnie Anne said with a smile. _'Plus this will knock you off your high horse since Lame-O isn't here to see the look on your face when you lose.'_ She thought since the Red wearing Sister had gotten full of herself.

"HA! And if he loses, than not only was I right about him being Bad Luck, you'll have to pay for all my Team's meals for the rest of the Season!" Lynn declared smugly causing all the other Sisters to look at the Santiago with pity since they knows a lot about Lynn's appetite.

"Look like they're starting." Luan said as everyone looked at the Tv. As the Duel was about to start.

**/ / /Duelist Kingdom/ / /**

**"{Duel Arena S-01 Activated, Duel Begin.}"** the Arena said showing a holographic Meadow Field as both of them drew the top five cards from their Decks.

""Let's Duel"" Barney and Lincoln exclaimed as the Duel began.

**(Barney LP: 4000 vs. Lincoln LP: 4000)**

"I'll start, DRAW!" Barney exclaimed as he drew a card and looked at his hand with a grin. "I summon **Rhaimundos of the Red Sword **in Atk mode!" he exclaimed as a Humanoid Ram wearing Green Armor with Yellow linings and holding a Blue Sword handle with a blade made of flames appeared on the field.

**"**_**ROOAAAAA-RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!**_**"** Rhamundos let out a loud bellow as his blade ignited from receiving the Field power bonus.

**Rhaimundos of the Red Sword: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
(Atk: 1200/Def: 1300 + 30% = Atk: 1560/Def: 1690)**

"Next I play the Spell Card **Sparks** to deal 200 points of damage to your Life Points!" he added as a miniature fireball blasted right into Lincoln.

"Whoa!" Lincoln cried out covering his eyes from the flames as he took a small bit of damage.

**(Lincoln's LP: 4000 – 200 = 3800)**

"That's how the Jerk beaten all of us. He kept hammering our Life Points with damage dealing Spell Cards while setting his Monsters up to deal the finishing blow." Renee said glaring at the older Boy who laughed.

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown. Your move Baby Powder." Barney said while mockingly making fun of his hair color as one of the Spell/Trap Zones flashed for a moment.

"Okay, my move!" Lincoln exclaimed as he drew a card and looked through his hand. _'Whoa, a Level Seven Monster on the first draw!'_ he mentally exclaimed upon seeing said Monster.

The Card was Orange in color and has the image of a massive Beetle with an exoskeleton that looked like a Woolly Mammoth which explains its name being called 'Mammoth Beetle' so it was right on the nose.

Looking through the other Cards in his hand he saw that he doesn't have a Monster stronger than his opponent's, but he does have two Equip Cards.

"I summon ***Duck Knight** to the Field in Atk mode!" Lincoln exclaimed as a Humanoid Duck wearing Brown and Blue Armor and Blue Chainmail around his head holding a Spear and Wooden Shield appear on the Field.

***Duck Knight: Lv3  
Element: Water  
Type: Warrior  
(Attack: 900/Def: 800 + 30% = Atk: 1170/Def: 1040)**

"HA! You summon a Duck HAHAHA!" Barney laughed while poking at the Loud Boy's Monster.

**/ / /The Loud House/ / /**

"Look like Lincoln's a few _Quackers_ short of a full box. Guess he needs a few lessons on better _Quack-_tion because that Fowl is going to be Roosted AHAHAHA! You get it!" Luan joked getting everyone to groan and roll their eyes.

**/ / /Duelist Kingdom/ / /**

"Laugh now but let how you change your tune when I equip **Duck Knight** with ***Sunflower Sword**! And this blade gives him 500 extra Attack power!" Lincoln said as he placed the Equip Card on the Zone under his Monster's Card.

As the Arena scanned the card, Duck Knight's Spear began to glow before being replaced by the Green and Yellow blade.

**"**_**HHHHOOOOOONNNKKKKKKKK! ! !**_**"** the Humanoid Avian let out a squawk as his Atk Points increased.

***Duck Knight(Atk: 1170 + 500 = 1670)**

"Alright **Duck Knight**, let so these guys they picked the wrong Bird to mess with!" Lincoln said as **Duck Knight** gave another squawk as he charged towards Rhaimundos.

"Nice try Kid, but you'll still too short for this ride! Facedown Activate!" Barney exclaimed as his facedown revealed to be a Spell Card with the image of a Dark-Blue Tornado. "By paying a 500 Life Points, I can destroy any Spell or Trap Card on the Field and I'm disarming your Ducky Man!" he added as he paid the amount of Life Points while a powerful blast of wind-blown against Lincoln's Bird-like Warrior as ***Sunflower Sword** was destroyed before Rhaimundos slashed his flaming Sword across **Duck Knight** causing him to squawk as he burned away by the flames.

**(Barney's LP: 4000 – 500 = 3500)**

***Duck Knight(Atk: 1670 – 500 = 1170) vs. RotRS(Atk: 1560)**

**(Lincoln's LP: 3800 – 390 = 3410)**

"Oh man! Lincoln's Duck been cooked like a Goose!" Buford exclaimed as everyone saw the Middle Child sweat a bit.

"Guess I'll end my turn with two facedowns." Lincoln said sweating as he place two cards on his Spell/Trap Zones before ending his turn.

"AHAHAHA! Like I said before, you don't belong here in the Big Leagues Kid!" Barney mocked as he drew a card before grinning madly. "And I'll show by hitting you with MASSIVE Damage! I tribute my Rhaimundos to summon Swordstalker in Atk mode!" he exclaimed as Rhaimundos snarled as his Zone glowed before being replaced by the Fiendish Warrior who growled as he readied his Sword for action as the Field powered up his strength.

**Swordstalker: Lv6  
Element: Dark  
Type: Warrior  
(Atk: 2000 + 30% = 2600/Def: 1600 + 30% = 2080)**

**/ / /The Loud House/ / /**

"AAAAHHHHH! Why does that Man look like my Boa after Charles torn it up!" Lola whined since the Purple skinned Warrior scared the little Pageant Queen with his rough and intimidating appearance.

"Well with a name like _'Stalker'_, you just can't help when people look over their shoulders to see you there! Ahahahaha! I'm on a roll today." Luan laughed since watching this was giving her some new material for her Comedy Business.

"Defiantly give me the shivers, I mean look at that Outfit! The Blue doesn't go well with his skin-tone and the Cape and big knife just totes clash with his eyes." Leni said worrying more about the Monster's Fashion sense than the fact that it was just a hologram.

"HA! Prepare to pay up Santiago, because there's no way Stink-oln going to win now!" Lynn said smugly seeing that she won the bet.

**/ / /Duelist Kingdom/ / /**

"Next I'll play the Spell **Rush Recklessly** to give **Swordstalker** an extra 700 attack point boost!" the High-Schooler added placing a Spell Card with the image a Red Boar charging at a very rapid speed right under his Monster's Card as the holographic image became shrouded his energy before flowing to his blade as his attack power increased.

**Swordstalker(Atk: 2600 + 700 = 3400)**

"Now **Swordstalker**, ATTACK!" Barney called out as his Monster charged ready to slash his Opponent down to nothing while Trek, Jacob, Renee, and Buford widen their eyes seeing that the White hair Loud was going to lose.

"I activate my Trap Card ***Sudden Ambush! !**" Lincoln exclaimed as he quickly flipped one of his facedowns over before revealing itself on the Field.

***Sudden Ambush! !** is a Trap Card with the image of a small group of Armored Men**(The same from the Reinforcement Trap Card) **surrounded by some Green multi-eye Creatures**(Shadow Ghoul)** that looked to be coming from the shadows of the walls and floor.

"This Trap allows me to draw a card if I take a direct attack by a Monster with 2000 or more attack points and if it's a Monster, then I can summon it straight to the Field!" Lincoln explained as he drew a card then smiled. "Yes! Say hello to ***Lumber Dragon**!" he exclaimed summoning the Dragon-like Plant Monster onto the Field releasing a loud hollowed roar.

***Lumber Dragon: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Plant  
Atk: 1700/Def: 1200**

"Hello **Lumber Dragon**, NOW GOODBYE!" Barney yelled as his **Swordstalker** sliced Lincoln's Dragon right down the middle as the wooden creature roared before bursting into light particles.

**Swordstalker(Atk: 3400) vs. *Lumber Dragon(Atk: 1700)**

**(Lincoln's LP: 3410 – 1700 = 1710)**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief since that was pretty close.

"You may have lucked out that time, but next turn you're done!" Barney sneered as he ended his turn as his Monster's attack points returned to normal.

Drawing a card, Lincoln decided to go on the defensive. "I summon ***Logger Turtle** in Def mode." He said a Yellow Monster Card on the Zone sideways as a giant Turtle made of wood with a stone shell with Moss on the top, Dark-Brown Root-like claws and beak, and a large leaf on its head, center of its shell, and two big ones for its tail appear on the Field laying down with its legs and head tucked.

***Logger Turtle: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Plant  
Atk: 1200/Def: 1800**

**/ / /The Loud House/ / /**

"Wow, now that's what I call a real _Log_-gerhead Ahahahaha!" Luan joked again causing everyone to get annoyed.

"Will you put a sock in it already! I'm trying to watch Link's Duel and all your corny jokes are ruining the mode!" Ronnie Anne snapped since she heard about this Card Game from her Cousin CJ but seeing this first hand, she's starting to get into it.

"What a load, beside Lincoln's has literally no chance at this." Lori said flatly as she was about to change the channel.

"Hold on a sec Dude, let at least see this until it's over first." Luna interjected getting some of their Sisters to agree.

"Fine, let put it to a Sister vote. All in favor of watching something else?" Lori said raising her hand as Lola, Lynn, Luan, and Leni raised theirs as well. "And all those against?" she added as Luna, Lana, Lucy, Lisa, and Lily raised theirs.

"Well look like it's a tie." Lana said since this had been happening a lot since her Big Brother moved in with the McBrides.

"Another tie for what?" Lynn Sr.'s voice said as everyone turned to see their Parents coming home from work.

"Just watching Lincoln on Tv." Leni said getting both Parents to widen their eyes.

""WAIT, WHAT?!"" Both of them exclaimed before hurrying to the couch to see what's going on.

**/ / /Duelist Kingdom/ / /**

"HA! First you summon a dumb Duck and now you've bring out a chunk of wood! What's next, a Chicken HAHAHAHA!" Barney laughed as he mocked Lincoln's Monster who was shooting him a glare.

"Laugh all you want, because next I'm equipping this Turtle with a Cloak, a ***Moss Cloak** to be exact." Lincoln said flipping his other facedown revealing it to be a Spell Card with the image of, as the name implies, a Cloak made up of Moss as the Moss on Logger Turtle's shell changed to a more Yellowish-Green color before coating its entire body.

"HA! That Spell didn't do anything but made your Monster look like a bush!" Barney pointed out while looking the Plant type Monster since nothing changed for either its attack or defense.

Lincoln was sweating as he recalled Pegasus's words about how some of his Equip Cards could either help or hurt his Monsters as ***Moss Cloak** while an Equip Card doesn't really increase or decrease attack and/or defense points, it only prevents the Monster from being destroyed by battle once per turn and can only be equipped to Plant and Rock type Monsters.

"I end my turn, so your move Mr. Big Shot!" Lincoln called as he ended his turn. _'Hopefully this could buy me some time to come up with a counter attack.' _He thought as he planned to stall until he could think of something.

"This won't take long." Barney said as he drew a card and grinned. "First I play the Spell Card **Restructer Revolution** to deal 200 points of damage for each card in your hand!" he exclaimed getting Lincoln's eyes to widen since he currently has two cards so that's 400 points of damage there.

**(Lincoln's LP: 1710 – 400 = 1310)**

"Next I summon **Tiger Axe** in Atk mode!" the older Teen exclaimed as an anthropomorphic Tiger wearing Blue Armor and holding an Axe appeared next to **Swordstalker** as he released a roar.

**Tiger Axe: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
(Atk: 1300 + 30% = 1690/Def: 1100 + 30% = 1430)**

"Now **Swordstalker** turn that Turtle into woodchips!" Barney commanded as the Fiendish looking Warrior swung his blade down upon Logger Turtle's moss covered shell

**"**_**GGGRRROOOO-OOOOOAAAAAA! ! !**_**"** **Logger Turtle** gave a hollowed growl as the moss covering it exploded upon impact.

"Now **Tiger Axe**, attack directly and end this Duel!" Barney commanded as his Monster roared before charging forward.

**/ / /The Loud House/ / /**

"See! I told you he would lose!" Lynn said smugly as she began doing her victory dance.

"I would hold off the celebrating as there's a figure lurking within that cloud of moss particles." Lisa said adjusting her glasses before everyone gave her a confused look before sighing. "There's something hiding in the moss cloud where Lincoln's Creature was." She said getting everyone to look back at the screen.

**/ / /Duelist Kingdom/ / /**

**"GGGRRR-RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR! ! !"** Tiger Axe gave a mighty roar as he pounced readying his Axe to bring down upon the White hair Boy only for Logger Turtle to ram right into him!

**Tiger Axe(Atk: 1690) vs. *Logger Turtle(Def: 1800)**

**(Barney's LP: 3500 – 110 = 3390)**

"W-W-WHAT?! But how?! My **Swordstalker** sliced that thing like butter?!" Barney questioned since he was sure that his Monster destroyed his Opponent's.

"H-How did Lincoln's Turtle survived the attack? We all saw the Sword coming down right on its shell, right on its shell?" Jacob asked as he was just as confused.

Renee also looked at **Logger Turtle** before noticing something. "The Moss!" she called getting her two friends attention. "Lincoln's Monster was cloaked in moss right? Well it's the same thing Hunters do to help them blend in to hide from Animals." She explained getting Buford to nod.

"Kind of like a Ninja and their Smoke-bombs since they use the smoke to cover their escape just like how Lincoln's Plant used the Moss in a similar way to prevent it from getting destroyed." The taller Boy added as they saw the look of anger on the Jerk's face.

"I end my turn!" Barney growled since this punk was making him look like a fool as he should of already won by now.

"Okay, let this be the one." Lincoln muttered to himself as he drew a card before sighing since it wasn't the one he was looking for but could still help him stall. "I'll start by playing the Spell **Red Medicine** to recover 500 Life Points." He said as his counter went up.

**(Lincoln's LP: 1310 + 500 = 1810)**

"Now I end my turn since that's all I can do." Lincoln said as he looked at the only two Cards in his hand with one being he can't summon yet and an Equip Spell Card that can't be used on his Monster. _'Now I'm starting to get the hurt part of these Equip Cards.' _He thought since some of his Equip Cards were made for SPECIFIC types of Monsters.

"My draw!" Barney growled as he drew a card before grinning. "First I'm playing the Spell **Final Flame** to deal you 600 points of damage!" he exclaimed playing a Spell Card with the image of a Humanoid Creature surrounded by fire being a blast of fire launched towards the Middle Child.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Lincoln cried in panic as he braced himself for direct damage as his Life Points dropped again.

**(Lincoln's LP: 1810 – 600 = 1210)**

"Next I tribute **Tiger Axe** to summon **Judge Man** in Atk mode!" the older Boy exclaimed as **Tiger Axe** roared before being replaced by very massive Man with a beard wearing a Blue, Purple, and Yellow Armor, a Purple Cape, and wielding two Spiked Maces making Lincoln sweat from how intimidating he looked.

**Judge Man: Lv6  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior  
(Atk: 2200 + 30% = 2860/Def: 1500 + 30% = 1950)**

**/ / /The Loud House/ / /**

"Look like judgment will be _Mace_ down hard on Lincoln Ahahahaha!" Luan joked before getting elbowed by Luna.

"Dude, read the room!" the Music Sister said as everyone else was shocked and/or scared by Judge Man's intimidating appearance.

**/ / /Duelist Kingdom/ / /**

"That's the same Monster he used to crush Buford!" Jacob exclaimed with wide eyes full of fear since seeing Judge Man once before was terrifying enough.

"And since both **Judge Man** and **Swordstalker** have more attack points, then Lincoln's Turtle is as good as soup." Trek added in concern since his friend will be completely wide open now!

"**Judge Man**, pound that piece of firewood with Twin Mace Melee!" Barney called as the large Warrior slammed both of his Maces down upon Logger Turtle's shell, causing the Moss covering it to explode off. "Now **Swordstalker**, slice that chunk of wood with Vengeful Blade!" he added as the Fiendish Warrior sliced **Logger Turtle** right down the middle, the Plant type Monster bellowing as it burst into light particles.

**Swordstalker(Atk: 2600) vs. *Logger Turtle(Def: 1800)**

Everyone flinched upon seeing how brutally Lincoln's Monster got destroyed, Jacob, Renee, and Buford more so since they've saw the same thing happening to their Monsters.

"Judging by the way that Bastard is grinning, I'd say that those two are his main heavy hitters." Trek said sweating nervously since thanks to this Field, both of those Monsters were unstoppable.

**/ / /The Loud House/ / /**

"Well I called it, Lincoln's a Loser and now the whole World knows it! Can't wait to rub it in his face when he gets back." Lynn said with a smug smile on her face as she looks forward to eating her Brother's Girlfriend out of her allowance.

"Now Jr. that's not very nice to say something like that about your Brother." Rita said as she's going to have to talk to the McBrides on why her Son was on an Island miles away from home.

"But Mom it's still true, just look at the Trophy Case!" Lynn argued pointing at said case that has every Sister's Trophies and Awards while Lincoln's spot had nothing but dust-bunnies and cobwebs.

"Still that doesn't mean you should insult your Brother that way. Sure he may not be good at Sports, or some other things you and your Sisters are good at, but that just mean he hadn't found what _He's_ good at." Lynn Sr. said recall that time him and his Son played on their favorite Game Show.

That got some of the Girls to think about what their Dad just said, and the more they thought about it, the more they realized he was right as they remembered Lincoln's words.

_/ / /Semi-Flashback/ / /_

_"And this whole 'Bad Luck' thing, I MADE it up since I desperately wanted some time to myself since I'm always busy supporting you all at YOUR things, but most of you never want to support me at MY things."_

_/ / /Semi-Flashback Over/ / /_

And the more they thought about it, the more it made sense as they realized that their Brother did had a point seeing as he'd always kept his word whenever they asked him of something, they never did keep _THEIR_ end of whatever he asked of from them.

"I wouldn't be gloating just yet, because look like Lincoln's about to pull an Underdog move." Ronnie Anne stated as everyone watched the screen.

**/ / /Duelist Kingdom/ / /**

Lincoln was sweating as his only defense was destroyed meaning everything came down to this final draw. _'Oh snap! This is bad, really really bad!'_ he thought panicking as he thought about forfeiting but the looks on Jacob, Renee, and Buford's face made him think otherwise. _'Wait! What am I'm thinking?! I promise these guys that I would knock this Asshole down a peg and that's what I'm going to do!'_ he added as he looked at his Deck.

There was one card that could help, and he hopes that this next draw will be it. Shakily reaching for his next card, the White hair Boy clenched his eyes shut and draw!

_'Please let this be it, please let this be it!'_ he mentally prayed as he slowly cracked an eye open to see what he drew. "YES! ! !" the Middle Child exclaimed before making his next move. "I play the Spell ***Forest Party**!" he stated as the Spell appeared on the Field. "What this Card does is let me Special Summon three Lv4 or lower Beast, Beast-Warrior, Plant, and Insect type Monsters from my Hand or Deck IF my Opponent controls two or more Monster AND if my Life Points are lower, which they are." He added as everyone looked at both counters.

**(Barney's LP: 3390) – (Lincoln's LP: 1210)**

Picking up his Deck, Lincoln began searching for the Monsters he needed as he pulled out three cards. "Now here comes the cavalry! First coming to the Field is ***Squirrel Knight**!" he called as the Beast-Warrior appeared with Sword drawn and ready.

***Squirrel Knight: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
(Atk: 1300 + 30% = 1690/Def: 1100 + 30% = 1430)**

"Next leaping his way here, the one and only, ***Crash-Hopper**!" Lincoln called as the Cartoonish-looking Insect leaped onto the Field landing in a spring ready position.

***Crash-Hopper: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 600/Def: 1100**

"And finally, making his first appearance, give a Buzzing welcome to ***Wasp-Striker**!" he added as a Humanoid Wasp with Red compound eyes wearing Black armor with Yellow zigzag markings and shoulder/elbow pads and two Stinger-shaped Gauntlets on his wrists appeared as well.

***Wasp-Striker: Lv4  
Element: Light  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 1300/Def: 1000**

"So you've summoned a Rodent and two Bugs so what? My Monsters are still way stronger than those pathetic weaklings!" Barney sneered while pointing at the younger Boy's Monsters.

"That may be what you think, but wait until you see their Effects!" Lincoln said as both **Crash-Hopper** and **Wasp-Striker** got into ready positions. "First is whenever ***Crash-Hopper** is Normal or Special summoned, I get to pick a Monster you control and change their position. So **Judge Man**, prepare to be benched!" he exclaimed as the Grasshopper Monster leaped into the air, opening his wings to move even higher, before coming back down at full speed before stomping his feet against the large Warrior's shoulders knocking him down to his knees.

"Next I'll have ***Wasp-Striker** use his Effect! Once per turn, I can select a Monster my Opponent controls and have that Monster's attack points cut in half, so let give **Swordstalker** the stringing of a lifetime, go Electro Strike!" Lincoln exclaimed as the Humanoid Insect flew forward, his Gauntlet releasing a stinger-like blade sparking with electricity, before striking the Fiendish Warrior in one of his arms.

**"GGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! !"** **Swordstalker** cried out in agony as he was electrocuted as his attack power was cut in half.

**Swordstalker(Atk: 2600 – 1300 = 1300)**

Everyone looked on in wonder while Barney's face took on a look of rage. "You may have weaken my Monster, but yours are still too weak to do anything!" he yelled before a smile appeared on Lincoln's face.

"Who said I was done, because I STILL get to Summon another Monster since these three were Special Summons!" the young Loud said before removing two of his Monster Cards off the penal. "Now I tribute my two Insects to summon a big Beetle, a ***Mammoth Beetle**!" he added as both Crash-Hopper and Wasp-Striker disappeared from the Field before being replaced but a Mammoth-sized Beetle with a Grey and Brown body and a Blue Exoskeleton that looks like a Mammoth's Skeleton.

***Mammoth Beetle: Lv7  
Element: Earth  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Atk: 2450/Def: 2100**

**"**_**PPPP-OOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLL! ! !**_**"** Mammoth Beetle made a loud hollowed Elephant-like sound as it stomped its feet causing the Field to shake.

**/ / /The Loud House/ / /**

"WHOA! Look how big that thing is!" Lana exclaimed in awe, wondering if she could somehow ride her Brother's giant Bug.

"Hmm… Now that I think about it, those things Lincoln been summoning looks almost kind of like those drawings he did a couple years ago when he was in 2nd Grade." Rita said as she gotten a better look at the Creatures her Son was summoning.

"Oh yeah, wasn't there some drawing contest back then also?" Lynn Sr. questioned as he realized that those Creatures Lincoln was using did seems familiar.

"Ha! If there was a Contest like that than he probably lost like he does at everything." Lynn Jr. stark while crossing her arms since she got a gut feeling that her Brother was going to lose and she'll enjoy rubbing it in his face.

**/ / /Duelist Kingdom/ / /**

"And don't think I'm done yet because I'm equipping ***Squirrel Knight** with ***Boulder Hammer** to give him an extra 1000 attack point, while also costing him 1000 defense points." Lincoln said as the anthropomorphic Squirrel's Sword and Shield disappeared before the giant stone weapon appeared within his paws as he let out a battle cry from the semi-power boost.

***Squirrel Knight(Atk: 1690 + 1000 = 2690/Def: 1430 – 1000 = 430)**

"Now **Squirrel Knight**, bring the hammer down on **Swordstalker** with Hammering Quake!" Lincoln called as his Monster twirled the Hammer around before slamming it against the ground sending a powerful vibration towards **Swordstalker** destroying him.

***Squirrel Knight(Atk: 2690) vs. Swordstalker(Atk: 1300)**

**(Barney's LP: 3390 – 1390 = 2000)**

"You'll pay for that you little Bastard!" Barney growled as he plan on putting that Punk in his place.

"Next **Mammoth Beetle**, stampede into **Judge Man** with Twin-Horn Charge!" the Middle Loud Child called as the massive Beetle charged across the Field causing the ground to shake.

"W-Whoa! I-I c-can f-feel t-the g-ground s-s-shaking f-from h-here!" Trek exclaimed as everyone was trying to keep themselves from falling over just as ***Mammoth Beetle** slammed its Tusk-like Horns into **Judge Man** and destroying the Mace wielding Warrior.

***Mammoth Beetle(Atk: 2450) vs. Judge Man(Def: 1950)**

"Now time for Mammoth Beetle's Effect!" the White hair Boy added getting everyone's attention. "When **Mammoth Beetle** destroys a Monster in Battle, it gets to attack a second time but can't attack next turn. Luckily there's not going to be a next turn so let go, attack directly with Twin-Horn Charge!" he exclaimed as his Monster charged once again.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Barney yelled out shock as he saw the massive Beetle charging towards him.

"H-Here c-comes t-the a-aftershock!" Renee exclaimed with a smile on her face as the Jerk who tore up her and her friend's Decks got what he deserves.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! !" Barney screamed in angry as **Mammoth Beetle** rammed right into him and knocking him out of his box as his Life Points dropped down to Zero.

**(Barney's LP: 2000 – 2450 = 0)**

**"{Duel over with Lincoln Loud as the Winner with Star Chip total now being Four"}** the Arena said as a look of shock formed on Lincoln's face.

"I-I won… … …YYYYYEESSSSSSSS! I won, I won my first Duel!" the Middle Child cheered excitedly as the holograms faded before collecting his Star Chips and exiting his box.

**/ / /The Loud House/ / /**

Everyone was left speechless about what they just saw, something most of them thought would never happen. Their Brother, winning at something!

"Whoa, and I thought our time on our favorite Game Show was awesome, but wow!" Lynn Sr. said amazed seeing his Son had found his own thing that he's good at.

"I CALL FOUL! There's NO flipping way that STINK-OLN would WIN at something!" Lynn Jr. argued since there was no way she lost the bet.

"Well it happened, and on LIVE Television I might add." Ronnie Anne said with a grin as she quickly snapped a photo of the Sports Sister's face. "And seeing as I won our little bet, so admit it." She added as the grin never left her face.

"NEVER! Double or Nothing! I bet he'll lose the NEXT Game!" the fifth eldest Sister exclaimed since she was a WINNER!

"What bet are both of you talking about?" Rita asked sternly wanting to know the two Girls were arguing about.

"Well Ronnie and Lynn were arguing about Lincoln's spot in the Trophy case and seeing him on this game thingy they bet on him winning or losing, I think?" Leni said putting a finger on her chin while the rest of the Sister looked at her in shock that she actually remembered that.

"Well whatever the reason, you can forget about your bet because it's not happening." Rita stated as Ronnie got up to leave.

"Well now that I know where La- I mean Links been at I'm going to have a talk with Clyde as I have a couple of questions for him." The Skater said before saying goodbye and heading out.

"Now what were the conditions of this bet anyway?" Lynn Sr. asked wondering just what gotten LJ so defensive anyway.

"Lynn bet that if she won than Ronnie would have to pay for her Team's meals for the rest of the Season." Lola said with a smile since she loves the drama she knows is about to happen.

"WHAT!? Junior you know you can't make someone else pay for your meals, expessally not for your whole Team." Rita sternly said since they give her enough for one meal whenever her Team goes somewhere after a Game to eat and celebrate.

"And what did Ronnie bet on?" Lynn Sr. asked with crossed arms since the whole family is going to have a talk about this later.

"Just that Lynn would have to admit to being emotionally outburst about failure in the simple terms of competition." Lisa said making everyone confused. "That she's a sore loser when it comes to games." She simplified while pinching her temple.

**/ / /Duelist Kingdom/ / /**

"Thank you Lincoln, you really put that Jerk right in his place, right in his place." Jacob said happily as two more Security Guards took Barney away as he was disqualified for tearing up their Decks.

"Yeah, you were our Lassie rescuing us from a deep well of depression." Buford added quoting from one of his favorite Canine Stories.

"We wish you the best of luck as you continue forward." Renee said with a smile as she enjoys watching the Asshole kicking and whining as the Guards took him away.

"It was nothing really, you guys were upset so I wanted to cheer you up by knocking that guy down a peg." Lincoln said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway I hope that what happened doesn't make you quit playing." He added as the three friends smiled.

"It won't and if we cross paths again, let have a go since we're going to build new Decks." Jacob said as both him and Lincoln shook hands promising to meet each other again one day as the three were escorted to the Docks to board the Boat back home.

"Well look like we both are one step closer towards the Finals, which means the competition is only going to get harder." Trek said as both of them looked at their Star Chips.

"Well whatever challenges we'll face, we'll face them head on!" Lincoln said excitedly as both of them continued trekking around the Island, wondering who they'll be Dueling against next.

**/ / / / /**

**Finally another Chapter is done and as promised, here is Lincoln's Deck and remember that the '*' means OC Card.**

**(Lincoln's Deck: 45)**

**(Monsters: 24)  
*Squirrel Knight-Beast-Warrior/Normal  
*Lumber Dragon-Plant/Normal  
*Crash-Hopper-Insect/Effect  
*Parro-Dactyl-Dinosaur/Normal  
*Forest Pounder-Plant/Normal  
*Flash Drago-Fly-Insect/Effect  
*Duck Knight-Warrior/Normal  
*Logger Turtle-Plant/Normal  
*Mammoth Beetle-Insect/Effect  
*Wasp-Striker-Insect/Effect  
*Acre: The Forest Knight-Warrior/Effect  
*Spear-Pecker-Winged-Beast/Effect  
*Porcupine Archer-Beast-Warrior/Effect  
*Frog Swordsman-Beast-Warrior/Normal  
*Tree Golem-Plant/Normal  
*Pummel Pachy-Dinosaur/Effect  
*Forest Barbarian-Warrior/Normal  
*Mountain Barbarian-Warrior/Normal  
*Iguana Warrior-Beast-Warrior/Normal  
*Jay Archer-Beast-Warrior/Effect  
*Proto-Pangolin-Beast/Effect  
*Sickle-Mantis-Insect/Effect  
*Fire Anteater-Beast/Effect  
*Scarecrow Guard-Warrior/Effect**

**(Spells: 14)  
Red Medicine-Normal  
De-Spell-Quick-Play  
Remove Trap-Normal  
*Forest Party-Normal  
*Sunflower Sword-Equip  
*Pinecone Mace-Equip  
*Boulder Hammer-Equip  
*Moss Cloak-Equip  
*Water Arrows-Equip  
*Beast Spirit-Equip  
*Jagged Spear-Equip  
*Soul Exoskeleton-Equip  
*Stone Armor-Equip  
*Spiritual Support-Quick-Play**

**(Traps: 7)  
Negate Attack-Normal  
Shadow Spell- Normal  
*Sudden Ambush! !-Normal  
*Quick Equip-Normal  
*Damage Dice-Normal  
*Guard Up! !-Normal  
*Sudden Retreat! !-Normal**

**And that's there is Lincoln's Deck as I even added some things to let you know what there types are.**

**See you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Duelist Loud as we finally meet the LAST Member of our Trio!**

**Now like before, let hit the Reviews shall we.**

**Mr. Haziq: Yep, you gotta love the Classics.**

**Ldrago master: You will have to wait to see since I want to do a couple more Duels before that first.**

**megakdre100: There are ALREADY Stories like that since I want to do something original.**

**UnsanMusho: Glad you like it, and there will be more Karma coming back along the way.**

**OmegaDelta: Yes, Lincoln and his new Friends will be getting new Cards in the Battle City Sequel as I would like to get through Duelist Kingdom first for some more Character development.**

**Geo Soul: Oh she will, along with some others.**

**Gamelover41592: The reason Leni voted against watching Lincoln's Duel is because she always follows the others, mostly Lori, because she's a people pleaser.**

**Now remember I DON'T own The Loud House OR Yugioh in any form since they belong to the people who made them.**

**Get ready everyone because it's time to get your GAME ON! ! !**

**/ / / / /**

**(Chapter 6: Reptilian Rumble!)**

Walking though the Meadow Region of the Island, Lincoln couldn't help but smile as he looked at his Star Chips. "So far so good, at this rate we'll be in that Castle in no time!" the White hair Boy said excitedly since the first day was coming to a close by the position of the Sun.

"But you still need to remember that every Duelist we face will be tougher since everyone has their own styles." Trek said before both of them decided to sit down and take a break to watch the Duel that was about to start in front of them.

**/ / /Duel Arena/ / /**

As both Lincoln and Trek sat in the sidelines, as slightly older Boy was walking into the Red Box before releasing a nervous breath

The Boy looks to be in Middle School with Tanned skin and short shaggy Brown hair with a bhang covering his right eye. His clothes consist of a Gray zipped up Hoodie with Red V-shaped stripes around the upper-arm and Blue markings around the wrists, a Brown Belt around his waist, torn Jeans, and Brown Shoes as the Arena activated as the Duel began.

**(Boy #1 LP: 4000 vs. Boy #2 LP: 4000)**

"I'll start this off by summoning **Drooling Lizard** in Attack Mode follow by a facedown." The Boy said as a Greenish-Yellowish muscular humanoid Lizard with Dark-Green shoulder-pads appeared on the field.

**"RAAAA-**_**AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ! !**_**"** the Monster hissed once appearing as its long Blue tongue drooped from its maw.

**Drooling Lizard: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Reptile  
Atk: 900/Def: 800**

"My move!" the second Boy exclaimed as he drew a card and made his move. "I'll start by playing the Spell **Polymerization** to fuse **Skull Servant** and **Battle Warrior** in my hand to summon **Zombie Warrior**!" the Boy exclaimed before placing the three cards into his Graveyard as a vortex appeared in front of him as a skeleton wielding a wicked looking Sword and a Blue Shield wearing spiked shoulder-pads appeared with its weapon drawn for battle.

**Zombie Warrior: Lv3  
Element: Dark  
Type: Zombie/Fusion  
Atk: 1200/Def: 900**

"Now **Zombie Warrior**, let turn that Lizard into a handbag!" the second Boy exclaimed as the Sword wielding skeleton charged towards its target.

"I activate the facedown **Threatening Roar**!" the Hoodie wearing Boy called as his facedown revealed to be a Trap Card with the image of a muscular humanoid Lion-like creature with Blue Bird wings and an Orange Scorpion tail releasing a loud roar against a massive Dog-like Behemoth.

**"**_**RRRRAAAAAA-RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ! ! ! !**_**" Drooling Lizard** released a loud hissing roar that pushed the Fusion Monster back canceling its attack.

**/ / /With Lincoln and Trek/ / /**

"Hey Trek, what is happening?!" Lincoln loudly asked covering his ears from how loud the Reptile Monster was roaring.

"That would be the Trap's Effect! **Threatening Roar** is a Trap that can prevent an Opponent from attacking the turn it's activated!" Trek answered since he was also covering his ears as both Boys continued to watch the Duel.

**/ / /Back at the Arena/ / /**

Drawing his next card, Boy #1 began his next move. "Now I tribute **Drooling Lizard** to summon **Emperor of the Land and Sea **in Attack Mode." He said as the Bipedal Reptile was replaced by an even larger Lizard with Aquamarine skin, a large mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and big powerful claws appeared in its place.

**"RRRRRRRRROOOOOO-RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ! ! ! !"** the massive Lizard roared ready for battle.

**Emperor of the Land and Sea: Lv5  
Element: Water  
Type: Reptile  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1500**

"Now Emperor, crunch that skeleton!" the Hoodie wearing Middle Schooler called as his Monster snapped its jaws onto the Zombie type Monster creating loud crunching noises as the Fusion Monster was destroyed.

**EotLS(Atk: 1800) vs. Zombie Warrior(Atk: 1200)**

**(Boy #2's LP: 4000 – 600 = 3400)**

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown." Boy #1 said as he ended his turn.

The other Boy drew his next card before making their next move. "I summon **Goblin Attack Force** in Attack Mode." He said as a squad of Goblins dressed in Purple Tunics with Bronze Armor and Helmets wielding spiked clubs appeared before receiving the extra attack point boost from the Field.

**Goblin Attack Force: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
(Atk: 2300 + 30% = 2990/Def: 0 + 30% = 0)**

"Now Goblins, ATTACK!" Boy #2 exclaimed as the Goblin Squad rushed and began pounding their Clubs against the giant Reptile type Monster.

**"RRRRRAAAAAAA-RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! ! !"** EotLS roared as it burst into light particles.

**G.A.F.(Atk: 2990) vs. EotLS(Atk: 1800)**

**(Boy #1's LP: 4000 – 1190 = 2810)**

**/ / /With Lincoln and Trek/ / /**

"Whoa, and I thought my Duel was tough." Lincoln said as he and Trek moved closer to get a better look but seeing the amount of attack points before a confused look appeared on his face as he saw the Goblins lazing around.

"Yeah, some Monsters have Effects that changes their Battle Position at the end of the Battle Phrase." The Red head explained having faced similar Monsters in past duels.

**/ / /Duel Arena/ / /**

Drawing his next card, the Hoodie wearing Boy looked through his hand before deciding which Monster to summon. "I summon **Krokodilus** in Attack Mode." He said as a muscular anthropomorphic Dark-Green Crocodile with a Yellow underbelly and terrifying eye appeared snarling.

**Krokodilus: Lv4  
Element: Water  
Type: Reptile  
Atk: 1100/Def: 1200**

"Now **Krokodilus**, tear those Goblins to shred!" Boy #1 exclaimed as his Monster attacked.

**"KKKKKKRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ! !"** the Anthro Crocodile Monster roared as it began snapping and tearing the Goblin Squad like a Monster from a Horror Movie getting a lot of the people watching to cover their eyes from the massacre.

Good thing these were Holograms and not Real living Creatures.

**/ / /Duel Monster Spirit World/ / /**

"_Bbbbbrrrrrrrrrrr~….. …. …. … …_" Several Goblins shuddered feeling like part of their spirit were torn or ripped apart by a savage hungry animal.

**/ / /Back in the Human Realm/ / /**

"And with that I end my turn." The Tanned skin Middle Schooler said ending his turn.

Drawing his next card, Boy #2 decided to go on the defensive. "I set a Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn." He said as one of the Monster Zones flashed showing that he set a Monster faced down.

Drawing another card, Boy #1 began making his next move. "I summon **Beaked Snake** in Attack Mode!" he exclaimed a large Green Snake with a Brown underbelly and a Parrot-like head appeared on the Field besides **Krokodilus**.

**Beaked Snake: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Reptile  
Atk: 800/Def: 900**

**"**_**SSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ! !**_**"** Beaked Snake released a sound mixed of a squawk and hiss as it snapped its beak.

"Now **Beaked Snake**, attack his facedown Monster!" the Hoodie wearing Teen called as his Monster lunged towards the set Monster revealing it to be a Bluish-Gray Clay-jar as the Reptile Monster coiled around it.

**Morphing Jar: Lv2  
Element: Earth  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Atk: 700/Def: 600**

"I activate Morphing Jar's FLIP Effect! When this Monster is flipped face-up, the both of us discard our hand and draw 5 new cards." Boy #2 explained as both of them placed the cards in their hand into their Graveyards before drawing five new ones as a Black Creature with a big Red Eye popped from the jar snapping its jaw at **Beaked Snake** until the Reptile type's body squeezed around the jar until it shattered while **Morphing Jar** cried out before disappearing.

"Now **Krokodilus**, attack him directly!" the Hoodie wearing Boy called as the anthro Crocodile Monster roared before swiping its claws at his opponent dealing some damage.

**(Boy #2's LP: 3400 – 1100 = 2300)**

"Now I'll end by turn with two facedowns." Boy #1 said setting two of his new cards down onto his field as the Spell/Trap Zones flashed.

Drawing his next card, Boy #2 smiled as he began using the cards in his hand. "First I play the Spell **Heavy Storm** to get rid of your facedowns!" he exclaimed placing down a Spell card with the image of a massive Blue vortex sucking in People, Animals, and other stuff into it as a massive Tornado form over the Field.

"I activate the facedown I placed earlier, the Trap **Dust Tornado**!" Boy #1 exclaimed as one of his facedowns revealed to be a Trap card with the image of Tornado within a Vortex with dozens of Brown feathers blowing around as a second Tornado blew crashing against the other. "You heard of fighting fire with fire, well I'm fighting Tornado with Tornado." He said as both Tornados cancelled each other out.

Sweating that his first card failed, he decided to move on to step two. "I play the Spell card **The Warrior Returning Alive** to bring a Warrior type Monster from my Graveyard to my hand." He started as he placed a Spell card with the image of an injured Man wearing Armor struggling to stand as he leaned on his Sword for support before picking up a card from his Graeyard Zone. "Now returning to the field, **Goblin Attack Force**!" he exclaimed as the Goblin Squad returned with their Clubs ready.

**/ / /In the Sidelines/ / /**

"Look like the Goblins are back." Trek said as Lincoln was thinking about which of these two he should Duel next.

"Well I better get my Deck ready because I want to prepare for my next Duel." The Middle Loud Child said as he took out his Deck and began moving his cards around so he would be ready for anything.

**/ / /In the Arena/ / /**

"Now **Goblin Attack Force**, clumber that Snake!" Boy #2 exclaimed as the squad of Goblin Solders began banging their Clubs down on the weaker Reptile Monster.

**G.A.F.(Atk: 2990) vs. Beaked Snake(Atk: 800)**

**"**_**SSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQUUUUUUUAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ! ! ! !**_**" Beaked Snake** gave a loud squawking hiss as it burst into light particles as the Hoodie wearing Middle Schooler lost a heavy amount of Life Points.

**(Boy #1's LP: 2810 – 2190 = 620)**

"Now I'll end my turn with two facedowns!" Boy #2 stated as he ended his turn as his Goblins lazed into Defense Mode. _'Now if he summons a Monster with 1000 or more attack point, my __**Trap Hole**__ will destroy it leaving him wide open for a direct attack. And if he plans on attacking with his __**Krokodilus**__, than the __**Ring of Destruction**__ Trap will destroy it as well as wiping out his remaining Life Points.'_ He thought with a smile looking at his two facedown Trap cards with one having the image of a Man trapped in the bottom of a deep hole while the other has the image of a ring with Grenades around it.

Drawing his next card, the Hoodie wearing Teen looked through his hand before thinking of his next move. "First I'm playing the Spell **Cold Wave** to freeze every Spell/Trap cards on the Field." He said placing down a Spell card with the image of two Dinosaurs frozen in ice as the Field became frozen solid meaning that Spell/Trap cards can't be played, set, and/or activated this turn. "Next I'll summon **Ancient Lizard Warrior** in Attack Mode!" he added as a large bipedal Lizard with Green Pangolin-like scales, an Orange face/underbelly, and long sharp Blue claws appeared onto the field.

**Ancient Lizard Warrior: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Reptile  
Atk: 1400/Def: 1100**

**"**_**GGGGGRRRR-RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! ! !**_**"** the Pangolin-like Reptile bellowed flexing its claws as it was ready to attack.

"Alright **Krokodilus**, just like before tear those Goblins to shreds!" Boy #1 exclaimed as the Crocodile Monster began going on a second rampage tearing the Goblins to pieces.

**/ / /On the Sideline/ / /**

"Wow, this is like watching every Crocodile/Alligator Movies in a row." Lincoln clinched as him and Trek as well as many of the other Duelists watching either covered their eyes or their ears because you could almost swear that the Holograms screaming in pain and agony.

**/ / /In the Arena/ / /**

"Now Lizard Warrior, attack him directly!" the Middle Schooler exclaimed as his Monster slashed its large powerful claws against the other Boy bringing their Life Points down.

**(Boy #2's LP: 2300 – 1400 = 900)**

"Now I end my turn." The Hoodie wearing Boy said ending his turn while his opponent sweated since due to **Cold Wave** he can't play any Spell cards.

Drawing his next card, he decided to on the defensive again. "I'll set a Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn." He said as the Monster Zone flashed showing that a Monster was set.

Drawing his next card, Boy #1 went ahead and called his next move. "**Ancient Lizard Warrior** attack his facedown Monster!" he exclaimed as the Pangolin-looking Reptile Monster charged as Boy #2's set Monster revealed to be a large Cyclops-like creature with a single glowing red eye and a body made of boulders.

**Rock Ogre Grotto 2: Lv3  
Element: Earth  
Type: Rock  
Atk: 700/Def: 1400**

"Look like this is a stalemate." Boy #2 said since both Monsters Attack and Defense points were evenly matched.

"Not when I activate my facedown **Rush Recklessly**." Boy #1 said flipping one of his facedown cards faced up as the Arena scanned the Spell card as **Ancient Lizard Warrior** began rushing in a blur before smashing its claw into the Golem causing it to explode into a bunch of pieces.

**A.L.W.(Atk: 1400 + 700 = 2100) vs. R.O.G. #2(Def: 1400)**

"Now **Krokodilus**, attack!" the Hoodie wearing Boy exclaimed as his other Monster charged with its jaw wide open and ready to finish this Duel.

"I activate my Trap card **Ring of Destruction**!" the other Boy quickly called as the ring of grenades appeared around the Reptile Monster's neck. "If I couldn't win, than at least I can tie!" he exclaimed as the grenades lit up before exploding and destroying **Krokodilus** as well as doing damage to both of them.

**/ / /Sidelines/ / /**

"Look like this ends in a draw." Lincoln said as he looked at the smoke covered Field.

"I wouldn't be so sure, take another look at their Life Points." Trek pointed out getting the White hair Loud to look at the counters before seeing that the older Hoodie wearing Boy's Life Points only dropped by 300 points while the other's dropped all the way down.

**/ / /Arena/ / /**

"W-Wait?! This can't be right, both our Life Points should be Zero?!" Boy #2 exclaimed in shock as the smoke cleared revealing a faced up Trap card on Boy #1's field.

The Trap card had the image of three Iguana-looking Lizards, two Green and one Yellow, looking over a Wasteland with a giant fire as well as Meteors crashing down getting the other Boy's eyes to widen.

"**Survival Instinct** increased my Life Points by banishing an amount of Monsters from my Graveyard, and I've chosen two." The Hoodie wearing Teen explained holding up two cards.

"W-W-When?" Boy #2 questioned wondering when his Opponent put those Types into his Graveyard before recalling the Effect of his own Monster **Morphing Jar**.

**(Boy #1's LP: 620 + 800 = 1420 – 1100 = 320)**

**(Boy #2's LP: 900 – 1100 = 0)**

"Looks like that's game." Boy #1 said as the Arena announced his name, Stephan Repto, the winner as he collected his Star Chips and began walking off.

**/ / /Pegasus's Castle/ / /**

"Well congratulation on making it to the Final Ms-" the Security Guard at the door started before the Girl raised her hand up to stop him.

"Please don't call me by my last name as I want no connection to my _Father _in any way." The Girl said after showing her Gauntlet with all 10 Star Chips as she began walking up the steps.

**/ / /With Lincoln and Trek/ / /**

"Hey Stephan, wait up!" Lincoln called trying to catch up to the older Boy who was a surprisingly fast walker.

"Yeah?" Stephan asked wondering what they want.

Bending over to catch his breath the Loud Middle Child pushed himself back up before smiling. "I wanted to say that Duel you were in was awesome and that I would like to challenge to one as well." He said as he took out his Deck.

"Not interested." Stephan said plainly before he started walking.

"Why not?!" Lincoln asked wondering why as the older Boy stopped.

"Because you're a Rookie, and Rookie Duelists don't really put up much of a challenge." The Hoodie wearing Boy said before showing his Duel Gauntlet revealing 5 Star Chips. "I've faced three Rookies today and each of them only betted a single Star Chip. So sorry but I'm done for the day." He added getting the White Hair Boy to look at him annoyed.

"Don't let him get to you Lincoln. Beside he does have a point since the Sun will be setting soon." Trek said before pointing up to the Orange sky to further prove his point. Too bad the Loud Son was also stubborn sometimes.

"Well I'm not like those other Kids you've faced, so how about we do this all or nothing!" Lincoln exclaimed causing the older Boy to stop while also getting a look of shock from the Red head.

"Lincoln are you insane!? If you lose than you'll be sent home!" Trek exclaimed trying to get the Middle Child to take back a risk that he couldn't afford.

"Alright, I accept. Show me that you aren't like other Rookies." Stephan said as he turned to face them. "But we will be doing it here on the Wilderness Field!" he exclaimed getting both younger Boys to look down to see that they were standing on the border of the Meadow and Wasteland area of the Island.

No sooner when Stephan said that did the ground begin to shake as a new Duel Arena rose from the ground. Once it activated, both Lincoln and Stephan walked into their respected boxes as the Arena started up.

**"{Duel Arena W/S-05 Activated, Duel Begin.}"** the Arena said in a Feminine Western Voice as the Field revealed to be a crossed mix between the Wasteland and Meadow as both Boys drew their first five cards.

""Let's Duel! ! !"" both of the exclaimed as the Duel began.

**(Stephan LP: 4000 vs. Lincoln LP: 4000)**

"Since you're a Rookie, I'll let you start off okay." Stephan said as he allowed Lincoln the first move.

Drawing his first card, the White hair Loud looked at his hand before making his move. "I summon ***Forest Pounder** in Attack Mode followed up by two facedowns!" he called placing the cards onto their Zones as the Humanoid Tree Monster appeared letting out a hollowed battle cry while pounding its hammer-hands together.

***Forest Pounder: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Plant  
Atk: 1500/Def: 1250**

"Not bad, a decent start." Stephan said as he drew a card. "But not good enough because I'm playing the Spell card **Fissure** to take down your tree!" he stated placing down a Spell card with the image of two hands climbing out of a wide deep split in the ground. No sooner did the Field begin to shake as the ground under **Forest Pounder** cracked open as it fell in removing it from the field. "Next I'm summoning **Mechaleon** in Attack Mode." He added as a large Green Chameleon standing on two legs appeared on the field.

**Mechaleon: Lv2  
Element: Water  
Type: Reptile  
Atk: 800/Def: 600**

"Now **Mechaleon**, attack Lincoln directly with Tongue Thrash!" the Hoodie wearing Teen exclaimed as his Monster go on all fours before launching its tongue at the Loud Son like a cannon hitting him with direct damage.

**(Lincoln's LP: 4000 – 800 = 3200)**

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown." Stephan said as he ended his turn.

Drawing his next card, Lincoln knew he needed to be careful. _'From what I saw, he summons weaker Monsters to draw in his Opponent before stopping them before they can even attack.'_ He thought while recalling the last Duel he saw. _'So no doubt that facedown is __**Threatening Roar**__ or something similar so if I want to attack, than I need to get rid of it.' _He added looking at his hand showing that all of them were Monsters except for the card hidden between two of them as an idea formed in his head.

"I play the Spell **Remove Trap** to get rid of your facedown!" the White hair Boy exclaimed as a Reddish Mist hovered over Stephan's Spell/Trap Zone revealing his facedown to be the same Trap he was thinking about before it got destroyed. "Next I'm summoning ***Frog Swordsman** in Attack Mode!" he called placing the Monster card on his Zone as the spot glowed before a figure quickly sprung up revealing a Cartoonish Anthro Frog dressed in White and Aqua-Blue Armor holding a Sword styled after a Water Lily Flower in his left hand while holding a small Aqua-Blue Shield with a Lily Pad on it.

**"**_**RIIIIIIIIII-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT! ! !**_**"** Lincoln's Monster croaked with his sword drawn for battle as he received a power boost from the Meadow part of the Field.

***Frog Swordsman: Lv3  
Element: Water  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
(Atk: 1000 + 30% = 1300/Def: 700 + 30% = 910)**

"Now **Frog Swordsman**, leap into action and attack that big Chameleon!" Lincoln called as the Frog Warrior leaped upward before coming back down with his sword ready as he slashed **Mechaleon** in a downward strike as the Reptile Monster burst into light particles.

***Frog Swordsman(Atk: 1300) vs. Mechaleon(Atk: 800)**

**(Stephan's LP: 4000 – 500 = 3500)**

"Yes!" Lincoln exclaimed excitedly as he done some damage but the older Boy was not impressed.

"So you destroyed one of my weaker Reptiles, not worth celebrating just yet." Stephan said in a bored voice as he drew his next card. "And I'll show you by playing the Spell **Cold Wave** to freeze your facedowns." He stated as an icy cold wave spread across the Field.

"I thought you would do something like that, which is why I'm activating my facedown **De-Spell**!" the White hair Middle Child exclaimed with a grin as he revealed one of his facedowns as a Greenish magical wave crashed against the other.

Meanwhile the Hoodie wearing Teen was left speechless as the icy cold wave disappeared as fast as it came. "You may have stopped the wave, but let see how you handle **Armored Lizard**!" he said placing a Monster card down as a Dark-Blue bipedal Lizard with armored-like scales and big sharp talons appeared on the field.

**Armored Lizard: Lv4  
Element: Earth  
Type: Reptile  
Atk: 1500/Def: 1200**

**"RRRRRRRROOOOO-**_**RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! ! !**_**" Armored Lizard** roared as it began charging towards **Frog Swordsman** with its claws ready to shred.

"I activate my Trap **Quick Equip**!" Lincoln called as he flipped his other facedown up revealing it to be a Trap with the image of a little Cartoonish looking Adventurer** (Swordsman of Landstar)** drawing a Sword with a Golden handle**(Legendary Sword)** from the scalpel on his back as he faced off against a horde of Skeletons**(Skull Servant and Wondering Doom)** as he began explaining how the Trap works. "This Trap allows me to draw a card and if it's an Equip Card that's compatible to the Monster you've targeted than I can equip it to that Monster." He explained before drawing a card only for it to be another Monster.

"Dang it! Now for the other Effect that if the card I drew ISN'T an Equip Spell or even compatible with the Monster, than the damage I take is doubled!" the Middle Loud Child groaned as his Monster was slashed by the armored Reptile.

**Armored Lizard(Atk: 1500) vs. *Frog Swordsman(Atk: 1300)**

**(Lincoln's LP: 3200 – 200x2 = 2800)**

"Hmm, look like you still need some practice Rookie." Stephan said wishing he could forfeit but can't since he has a reason for being here in the first place.

"Hey don't talk down on me like that! I get enough of that from back home, just you wait and see because I'll be turning things around in no time!" Lincoln exclaimed as he drew his next card while the Hoodie wearing Middle Schooler just stared blankly as his Monster snarled ready to take on anything that comes its way.

Cliffhanger! ! !

**/ / / / /**

**And that's paused for now since we've finally met the third member of the Main Cast so things are now getting interesting.**

**Now Normally I would be showing the Deck of our last trio member, but you are going to have to wait until next chapter to see.**

**Also whoever can guess who the Girl that arrived to the Castle is, I'll let you pick which of our Trio(Lincoln, Trek, or Stephan) Duel next as well as what Field. I'll give you a hint to help, she's from one of the older Nick Animated Shows.**

**Also wanted to remind everyone that's there is a Poll on my Bio to decide which Stories I should focus on for next year so please don't forget to vote.**

**See you all next time and remember to take care!**


End file.
